Bonded- Waking The Dragons
by DarkQueenofDuels
Summary: Just when Sabrina thought that the chaos was over, it returns. Now, it comes in the form of a gang who follow something known as the Orichalcos. Will Sabrina and the gang stop them? Yami x OC (8th Millennium Item). Third installment of the Bonded series.
1. New Threats

_NOTE: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, I just own my characters Sabrina and Zaria._

~Sabrina~

Life seems to be calming down now that Battle City is over. We all returned to school, but Kaiba comes about once a week due to his work on Kaiba Corp. I grab my school bag and walk downstairs. "Yugi, are you ready?" I ask.

"Yeah. Give me a second." He says from the top of the stairs.

He comes down the stairs and we head to school. Tea meets up with us about halfway there. I'm glad that all the chaos is over, but I can't help but almost miss it. Mostly what I miss about it is that since nothing has happened lately, I haven't seen many of our friends. Sure, I still have Tea, Joey, and Tristan, but it would be nice to have all of us here. Serenity has kept in touch, along with Duke. We haven't heard from Mai though.

I guess she's waiting for the next tournament to come around. We haven't heard from the Ishtar's either. And the only way we keep in touch with Kaiba is when he actually comes to class. The three of us make it to school and meet Joey and Tristan in homeroom. The day goes by as usual. I have to sit through six hours of non-stop boring lessons. After my fifth hour, I head to my locker to grab my books for the next class. Ari appears next to me, _"Yami is coming."_

"_What?"_

"_Yugi changed into Yami and now he's coming this way."_

"_Oh, that's weird. You want to take over?"_

Ari nods.

~Ari~

I stuff all of Sabrina's books into her bag. I can see Yami walking down the hall toward me. "What's wrong?" I ask him.

"I've figured out a way to regain our memories." He says.

My eyes widen. I grab Sabrina's bag and slam the locker shut. I follow Yami out of the school and down the street. I feel kind of bad that I'm making Sabrina miss her final class, but she won't care. "So, how are we going to unlock our memories?" I ask.

"It has something to do with the Egyptian God Cards and that stone tablet." He says.

It's always the tablet, isn't it? We cross the street and head for the museum. We soon reach the entrance and start walking up the steps. "Yugi! Sabrina!" I hear behind us.

I look over and notice Tea, Joey, and Tristan running toward us. "Hey guys, why'd you skip class?" Tristan says.

"There's something we need to do. It could be dangerous." Yami says.

"But we're a team. Whatever you guys do, we'll go with you!" Tea says.

"Alright, just follow us guys." I say.

We climb the rest of the steps and enter the museum. I feel like we're taking everyone to the stone tablet lately. Because this thing always ties in with us somewhere. We head down the steps to the basement where the tablet still stands. Tristan and Joey have never seen the tablet, so their rather confused about it.

"So, what do you need to do with the God Cards?" I ask.

"I guess I just need to hold them up to the tablet." He says.

It's that simple? Yami grabs the God Cards from his pocket and holds them up. The carving of the Millennium Puzzle at the top glows. Then the whole tablet gets covered in ice. "Um, was that supposed to happen?" Joey asks.

"No, something is interfering." I say.

Yami takes a step backward and the hand that holds the God Cards is shaking, "What's wrong?" I ask.

"I-I don't know. It's like the God Cards have been overcome with a dark presence." He says.

A loud scream then covers the museum. "What was that?" Tea says.

"Let's go find out!" Joey says.

No one is screaming inside the museum, so we decide to head outside. We rush out there and see tons of giant Duel Monsters flying through the air. "Someone's Duel Disk musta malfunctioned." Joey says.

"It would take more than just one Duel Disk." Tea says.

"Then how about we go straight to da source? It's time for us to pay Kaiba a little visit."

We nod and head off toward Kaiba Corp. We have to be careful, because these monsters are everywhere. The streets are full of panicking people, except for two, who are just standing there completely out of it; Rex and Weevil. "In case you didn't notice, the city is under attack." Tristan tells them.

"Heh.. he… heh… the age of destruction is here." Weevil says not even looking at us.

"Soon… your souls will be offered to the Great Beast." Rex adds.

"Our souls?" I say.

"Maybe they're in a state of shock or something." Tea says.

"Whatever it is, they're starting to creep me out. Let's go." Joey says.

There's no real hesitation in that plan. We continue on to Kaiba Corp where at the entrance is a group of reporters questioning Roland. "Mister Kaiba has no further comments. He'll hold a press conference later tonight." Roland says.

"Looks like seeing Kaiba is out of the question." Tea says.

~Sabrina~

Yugi and I decided to head back to the Game Shop and wait for news there. The rest of the gang said they'd come by later. Grandpa is still at the front counter when we walk in, "Gramps, have you noticed the Duel Monsters?" Yugi says.

"What?"

"The giant ones flying around town."

Grandpa's face is now a mix of confusion and shock. We tell Gramps of what happened at the museum and the monsters flying around town. "How'd this happen?" he asks.

"We don't know yet. Keep the TV on, Kaiba's holding a press conference soon." I say.

I head up to my room to get out of my uniform. I put on a white t-shirt and long black pants. I redo my ponytail and then head down to the living room where Yugi is sitting on the floor near the TV. I hop onto the couch and start watching the news. It's just the same stuff over and over though; monsters are attacking, no causes yet, press conference to be held soon. Blah, blah, blah.

By now, I'm sitting on the couch upside-down. My feet are hanging over the top and my head is hovering over the floor. I swing the Pendant in front of my face like a hypnosis clock as we wait for something to happen on the TV. "Oh, they're in the living room." I hear Gramps say.

Tea, Joey, and Tristan then walk into the room, "Hey guys." I say still upside-down.

They look at my position and then ignore it. My head is starting to spin now, so I decide to sit on the couch normally. "Anything happen yet?" Joey asks.

"Nope. They just keep repeating the same stuff over and over." I say.

The commercial break is over and a news anchor shows up on the screen, "As of the creatures flying all around the world, they are from a popular game called Duel Monsters. Here's a press conference coming live from Kaiba Corporation." He says.

The screen then changes to a shot of Kaiba, "We've done extensive testing on our holographic simulation systems. Now we can confirm that these sightings are unrelated to Kaiba Corp. Our technology is not responsible for any of this." He says.

"Could it be they're not holograms then?" I say.

"Maybe. Perhaps when we went to the museum, the tablet triggered it." Yugi says. "Could that be why Rex and Weevil were acting so strange?"

We then hear a loud crash and a yell coming from Grandpa. Yugi and I bolt over to the shop area to find it trashed, the door wide open, and Grandpa lying on the floor. "Grandpa, are you alright?" I ask.

"They're gone." He says weakly.

"Who's gone?" Yugi says.

"T-the God Cards."

Someone stole them? I rush outside to see if there's any way to track them. "Sabrina, what are you doing?" I hear Yugi says from inside the house.

I ignore him and start looking around. A flash of light appears from across the city and I see Obelisk the Tormentor standing there. Slifer and Ra come a moment later. "Um, guys, come out here, like now." I say.

The four of them come outside and almost remain speechless like myself. Three motorcycles then stop in front of us, "You want those God Card back, mate?" one man says.

All of them are wearing helmets, so we can't see what they look like. "Give them back! They're not yours!" Yugi says.

"Sorry, but they serve a new master now, Pharaoh." Another says. How do they know about the Pharaoh? "If you want them back, follow us."

They speed off down the street. We have no choice but to follow. Yugi grabs his Duel Disk out of his room and we set off. They lead us to an old construction site. "Alright, where are you?" Yugi says.

"Above you Pharaoh!" we look up to see a man standing on a crane. I don't recognize the voice though, but he still works with those bikers. He jumps down and faces us, "Well, I posses something you want, which is the God Cards. And I want to posses your soul."

~Ari~

"Those cards don't belong to you." Yami says, "And they're too dangerous for any normal guy, so who are you?"

"I am Gurimo. And if you want them back, face me in a duel!"

"Very well." Yami has the first move, "I play Beta the Magnet Warrior in defense mode! Then I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"I summon my Marauding Captain in attack mode! With his ability I can also summon Shadow Tamer. Then I play this; the Seal of Orichalcos! Prepare to feel the threats of a card stronger than the Egyptian Gods!"

A teal circle forms around Yami and Gurimo. It blasts the rest of us backward, and when Yami tries to reach us, it doesn't let him escape. "Only the victor will escape this. And the loser will remain locked inside the Seal!"

"Any Shadow Game can't stand up to my Millennium Puzzle." Yami says The Puzzle glows but then the light fades.

"This is no Shadow Game. And the Orichalcos existed long before your Puzzle was made so all attempts will be useless. It also gives each of my monsters 500 extra attack points!"

Marauding Captain attacks Beta,but Yami activates Soul Rope to pay 1000 Life Points to summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior in attack mode. Gurimo also sets one card face-down. "I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in attack mode!"

"I activate Hidden Soldiers! This lets me summon Makyura the Destructor! And it gains power as well from the Orichalcos."

"I also have a magic card to use, behold; Shallow Grave! Now I can bring back Beta from my Graveyard! Now I can fuse my Magnet Warriors together to summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior! Now attack his Captain!"

Gurimo is down to 2200. "Impressive Pharaoh, but your no match for the Egyptian Gods! I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Marauding Captain and then sacrifice my three monsters to summon Obelisk the Tormentor! Now prepare the fall at the hands of the two most powerful forces in the world! Now destroy Valkyrion!"

Yami is down to 2000. How can Gurino control Obelisk? Only those with ties to Egypt can control the Egyptian Gods. "I play Graceful Charity! Then I play Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in defense mode. I'll also set one card face-down."

Gurimo looks like he might faint for a moment but then regains himself, "I'll set a card. Now Obelisk, attack! Your soul will soon belong to us Pharaoh, and then the Great Beast shall rise once more!"

"What beast? What are you talking about?"

"Looks like someone has an awful lot of questions." We look up to see the three bikers along with one other. "To save you the trouble of asking, we're soul collectors."

They sound like Pegasus how he would take people's souls with the Millennium Eye. Yami continues the duel by playing Monster Reborn to bring back Valkyrion. He then splits up Valkyrion into the three original monsters and activates Brave Attack to combine their powers, destroying Obelisk and bring Gurimo to 2100.

Gurimo activates Card of Sanctity. Yami is able to summon Watapon to the field due to its effect. Gurimo summons Warrior Dai Grepher , but Yami activates Dark Renewal to sacrifice both monsters in order to summon Dark Magician. Gurimo sets a card. Dark Magician attacks directly, but Gurimo activates Shield Wall to summon three tokens to protect himself. "Then I activate Bronze Knight to give me three more tokens."

"You have six monsters. It's illegal to have more than five monsters on your side of the field."

"Wrong. The Seal of Orichalcos allows me to have up to ten monsters on my side of the field."

Yami sets two cards and then summons Queen's Knight in defense mode. "Now I activate Dust Tornado!"

"Looks like you forgot to read the handbook. It also can't be destroyed by magic or traps."

Gurimo then activates the Warrior Returning Alive, allowing him to summon Dai Grepher back to the field. He also activates Allied Forces to give his monsters even more attack points. Dai Grepher destroys Dark Magician, leaving Yami at 1500. One of his tokens then goes to destroy Queen's Knight, but Yami activates Magical Academy to tribute Queen's Knight and summon Dark Magician Girl. "Now I activate Diffusion Wave Motion! Now Dark Magician Girl can attack each of your monsters at least once. These attacks will bring your Life Points to zero!" Yami says. "Now give me back the God Cards."

"No! Never! Take Obelisk!" Gurimo says throwing it to the bikers. The Seal grows smaller until it fits around Gurimo. He yells loudly and then collapses.

The four bikers begin to walk away, "Hey! Give back the God Cards!" I yell.

"You'll have to beat all of us first. But we'll release those two dweebs we defeated earlier." One says. The four of them walk away, but we can't climb up there and go after them. Yami walks up to Gurimo, who is still unconscious.

I guess his soul was trapped inside the Seal. I look next to him to see a green glowing stone lying on the ground, "What do you think this is?" I ask.

Yami picks it up, "I'm not sure. But let's hold onto it." He says putting it in his pocket.

"Why should we? It could be possessed for all we know."

"If it will tell us more about those bikers, then I'm keeping it."

**Eh, I ended it there. This chapter would be extremely long if I added the return of Rebecca (like they did in that episode). But hooray, I started Season 4! And a lot of people asked me about this, I thought it over, and my answer is NO. Sabrina will NOT get a dragon/legendary knight… thing. I figured it would be better if I stuck to the original three, but don't worry, she'll duel still.**


	2. Story of Dragons

~Sabrina~

School still went by as usual. The monster sightings have stopped for now, but I'm sure we haven't seen the last of them. On our way back home, the gang and I decide to look for Rex and Weevil to get more info on those bikers from last night. Conveniently, they were actually walking down the street on our way home.

Tristan and Joey have currently tackled them and held them down. "Get your hands off of me!" Weevil yells.

"Back off or I'm going to go ninja on you!" Rex says.

"Look, what happened to you guys yesterday?" I ask.

"What are you talking about?" Rex asks.

"Did a guy come and try to duel you guys?" Yugi says.

"Yeah, he said some crap about taking our souls or something. And that guy so owned Weevil."

Weevil hits him on the head, "It's not like you did any better! And we would have won if that guy didn't play the Seal of Uri-whatever it was called."

"Orichalcos? Did he mention anything about it? Or something about the stolen Egyptian God Cards?" Yugi says.

"Wait, their gone?!" Rex and Weevil says with lust in their eyes.

"That's not your concern. Just tell us if you find a biker gang or something." I say. We begin to walk away and I know that Yugi shouldn't have told them about the God Cards.

We walk down the streets more, until we hear a squeal from up ahead. "Yugi! Yugi! I've been looking everywhere for you!" a girl with blonde hair and glasses runs up to him and hugs him.

"Um, hi… you." Yugi says.

"Oh no, don't tell me you've forgotten about me since you're a champion duelist now." She says. "This card should ring a bell." She holds up the Ties of Friendship card.

"Rebecca?" I say.

She glares at me, "That was for Yugi to figure out genius." She mutters. I'll admit, she hasn't really changed at all. Only this time, she wears her hair down and traded that weird teddy bear for glasses. "But it doesn't matter; my boyfriend would've figured it out sooner or later."

Boyfriend? She's only like… nine! "Um, Rebecca, since when is Yugi your 'boyfriend'?" I ask.

"It's obvious, isn't it? The way he cares for me more than you! And soon, we'll get married, and then you'll be practically like my sister!"

I feel like a have a serious need to yell at her at this point, or at the very most, hit her. But none of those would do me any good. "So come on Yugi, my Grandpa wants to talk to you!" she says.

Rebecca leads us to the Domino Museum, while she clings to Yugi the entire time. We enter the museum and we're taken down to where the stone tablet is still covered in ice. Professor Halkins and Grandpa are waiting there for us. "Oh good, you're here." Professor Halkins says, "I have a theory that all these monster sightings have something to do with Yugi and possibly Sabrina too."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asks.

"As of my knowledge, you two share bonds with a Pharaoh and Queen from millennia ago. Do you know what this means?"

"That our lives are more confusing than most kids?" I say.

"Well… yes, but that's not the point. I've spent years learning about the creation of Duel Monsters. Long ago, Egyptian sorcerers would some creatures like them from stone tablets. They would mostly release these monsters to display their symbols of power. The more monsters a person collected just increased their strength and soon the Shadow Magic was out of control. But the spirits that live within you were able to lock it away."

"Yeah, we know that, but how does that explain what's happening now?" Yugi says. "Are these monsters returning?"

"Possibly. Ever heard of Atlantis?"

"A few things here and there." I say.

"Well, on one of my recent expeditions, I may have discovered the city. It existed long before Ancient Egypt. But the most puzzling thing about it was there were carvings of Duel Monsters across the walls. So what the evidence points to is that these creatures lived even longer before Ancient Egypt discovered them 5000 years ago. Here are some pictures I've taken."

He hands them to Yugi. He comes across one picture of a carving of monsters attacking a city, but some are also defending it. "Does this mean that some of the monsters are good?" I ask.

"We don't have enough evidence for that yet. But I suppose some helped mankind while others were trying to destroy it."

"Well I guess that's believable. I mean, look at all the stuff we've been through that could never really be explained." I say.

"Like how the Pharaoh lives inside me, and the Queen in you." Yugi says.

"Actually our hypothesis suggests that the supernatural events you've experienced may actually have dated its roots back to Atlantis." Rebecca corrects.

"That's some big words coming from a kid." Tristan says.

"A kid! I'm a college student!"

College? Sure I knew she was smart, but not THAT smart. "Now then," Professor Halkins says, "my point is that when Egyptian sorcerers used these monsters 5000 years ago, the Pharaoh was there to stop them from taking over. And I believe that mankind requires his help once again."

"Yeah, but where do we start?" Yugi says. "Like do we get those monsters to go away or should we go after that biker gang? Wait a sec!" he reaches into his pocket and pulls out that green stone we found last night, "Ever seen something like this?"

"What is it?" Professor Halkins says as he takes it.

"We don't know. The guy Yugi dueled last night left it behind." I say.

Professor Halkins studies it for a moment, "Would you mind if I held onto this?"

"No, go right ahead." Yugi says.

"Thank you. Rebecca and I will be returning to America tonight, so I'll be able to take this to my lab."

All of us walk outside where a taxi is waiting for Professor Halkins and Rebecca. She still clings to Yugi though. "I'm going to the airport with Arthur and Rebecca; I'll see you two at home." Grandpa says.

"Alright." I say.

"Goodbye cutie." Rebecca says kissing Yugi's cheek. She then runs inside the taxi. I notice that Yugi's entire face is a bright red, and I can't help but chuckle. The taxi drives off, leaving the five of us standing here.

_"Help me…"_

I turn around quickly but see no one there. "Did you guys hear that call for help?" I ask.

"I did." Yugi says.

The rest of them just shake their heads, "Maybe it's something about the Millennium Items. You guys always seem to be involved in stuff like that." Tea says.

"Eh, I'm ready to head home. We'll see ya guys tomorrow, alrigh?" Joey says.

Yugi and I nod as we watch them head home. We decide to do the same. By the time we make it home, it's pretty late. "I'm going to bed." I say.

"Alright, I'll do the same." Yugi says.

But no matter how hard I try to sleep, something is keeping me awake. Probably just my wandering mind about what's to happen next. Eventually, I do end up falling asleep. Bright flashes of dragons and some kind of dark eye keep circling my head though.

I guess my mind can't take it, so it wakes me up. I look out the window to see an array of light coming from outside. That's strange. I get out of bed and walk over to Yugi's room. I knock on the door, "Come in." he says.

I open up the door to see him staring out the window. "So you saw it too?" I ask.

"Yeah. Let's go check it out."

"Okay." I head back into my room and grab my Duel Disk. I don't bother to change into my clothes though; I'm already wearing a t-shirt and shorts. I slip on a pair of flats and head outside. Yugi is all dressed and Grandpa is standing there in his pajamas.

I look up at the sky to see some kind of crystal that's absorbing the monsters floating around town. The crystal breaks to reveal that same dark eye that I saw in my dream. "Do you know what that thing is?" I ask Yugi.

"I think I have an idea." He says.

The eye then shoots a tornado right at us and it traps us inside the vortex. Yugi's Duel Disk glows and he draws a card, "Okay, now I summon Timaeus!" he says.

A giant teal dragon appears in the sky and shoots flames at the eye. Did I miss something here? The eye goes up in flames then disappears. The dragon called Timaeus then disappears. "Where did you get that card from?" I ask.

"Dark Magician Girl." He says. His tone makes it sound like that's the most normal response he could say.

"Um… "

"I'll tell you later."

Somehow that dragon was able to stun that giant eye. Maybe that eye was that Great Beast people keep talking about. But Timaeus might come in handy for us if it's that powerful.

**Re-watching that episode just annoyed me. I mean, they make it sound like the Egyptian Gods are weaklings compared to the dragon/knights. That's not why I'm not going to give Sabrina a dragon though. The problem with giving her a dragon is that, well, sure it stops the Orichalcos, but I feel I'm going to demote Joey and Kaiba if I give her one. That probably only makes a little bit of sense, right?**


	3. Pegasus' Invite

~Sabrina~

The gang and I sit on the couch watching the news. Apparently, whatever happened last night also triggered some natural disasters. The TV goes to a commercial, "It's still hard ta believe that this Timaeus card stopped dat weird beast thing." Joey says holding it.

"It doesn't seem all that special." Tristan says. "How can a Duel Monster do so much?"

"Tristan, don't you remember what the Egyptian Gods can do?" I say, "It isn't so out of the ordinary that a single card can be that powerful."

Yugi takes the card back from Joey, "Yeah, but, where do we even start to use it? There's those monsters, that Great Beast, and the biker gang." He says.

"Yeah, but what if we can summon dis dragon and den ask him what's goin on!" Joey says.

"Yeah, sure Joey, like Duel Monsters can talk!" Tristan says.

As usual, the two of them start tackling each other. You'd be crazy if you thought you could stop them from fighting. "Yugi!" Grandpa calls. He then walks into the room.

"What's wrong Grandpa? Are we being too loud?" Yugi asks.

"No, I just came to give you this. It came in the mail." He says holding out a package.

Yugi takes the package and stares at it. I lean over his shoulder, "It says from the office of Maximillion Pegasus." I say. It takes me a moment to process this.

Yugi processed it first and drops the package onto the ground. "Get it away! Get it away!" Tea yells.

Yugi picks it back up and opens it to reveal a video tape. "Don't touch it! Remember the last time he sent us a video!" I say swatting Yugi's hand away from it.

"We've got to open it. He must've sent it here for a reason." Yugi says.

"Yeah, what have we got to lose?" Tristan says.

"Our souls, maybe?" I say.

"I'm with ya on this. There's no way I'm going to touch that tape!" Joey says.

_"Let him play the tape." Ari says._

_"Pegasus was the creator of Duel Monsters so maybe he has answers for us." Yami says._

Yugi grabs the tape and puts it into the player. Joey jumps behind the couch. Tristan and Tea step backwards while Yugi and I stare at the TV from a short distance away.

The screen goes static and then Pegasus shows up on the screen. He still wears that red suit and he seems to be sitting at a desk. "Greetings Yugi-boy!" he says. "It's been so long, hasn't it? You never called or even sent a letter! After all we've been through; the least you could do is stay in touch."

"We're all still in the room, right?" Joey says.

"Shh! Joey, he's going to speak again!" I say.

"Now, unless you've been living under a rock for the past couple of days, I'm sure you know about the Duel Monsters sightings around the world. Luckily for me, Kaiba-boy is getting the heat for these events. But I know who's really behind it, and their ruining the reputation of my game! The only catch is that putting information on this tape is too risky, so how about you meet me in person? I do hope you accept Yugi-boy, in the package is a card, and make sure you don't lose it! Guard it with your life!"

The screen goes static again and Yugi takes out the tape. I lift up the package and put my hand inside it and dig out the card. It's just like the Duelist Kingdom cards, except the picture is one of a golden key. "Should we go, Yugi?" I ask.

"Why not? If he can give answers, then I'm willing to go." He says.

"I'll go with you then. It will be nice going back to America."

"We'll go too!" Tea says.

"You mean it? Thanks guys." Yugi says.

I dig into the box again and pull out airplane tickets. Conveniently, there are five tickets for Pegasus' private jet. "You guys might want these." I say.

"Oh yeah, thanks." Yugi says.

We each grab one of the tickets. The tickets say that the flight leaves tomorrow. "Tomorrow?! I've got to get home and pack!" Tea says. She leaves running out the door. Joey and Tristan do the same. I decide to go up to my room to start packing.

I grab my suitcase out of my closet and begin to pack. I only put necessary things inside, like spare clothes, pajamas, toothbrush, my Duel Disk and deck, etc. It reminds me of when I left Domino to go to America the first time. Only now, my friends and Ari can come with me. I finally finish packing and sit down on my bed. I look at the clock and notice that it's pretty late already.

_"Ari, I can't wait until tomorrow!" I tell her._

_"Huh? What?" she says._

_"You got distracted, didn't you? What's the matter?"_

_"I'm just worried about this trip. I mean, what if Pegasus is tricking us?"_

_"Hmm, it could be. But hey, we're stronger duelists than we were in Duelist Kingdom! And besides, even if it is, then I'm sure we'll find a way to escape."_

_"I suppose so. You better get some rest for tomorrow."_

_"Okay, goodnight."_

I slept quite well actually. I wake up when I hear a knock on my door, "Come in." I say.

Yugi walks into the room still wearing his pajamas, "We're leaving soon, so we should go downstairs and have breakfast." He says.

"Okay." I say yawning.

I stumble out of bed and head downstairs. I walk into the kitchen and decide to make myself a bowl of cereal. I pour it into the bowl, along with the milk and start crunching on it. Yugi comes down a moment later still in his pajamas like me. I finish my cereal and head back upstairs to my room and start getting dressed.

My outfit consists of a dark magenta long-sleeve top, a grey-ish short sleeved jacket, a pair of skinny jeans, sneakers, and my deck holder belt. I've changed my deck holder to a red one; it just seemed to fit better. I decide to leave my hair down this time, but I keep it back with a black headband. I put the Pendant on and my Duel Disk, and then grab my suitcase. I walk downstairs to see Yugi and Grandpa waiting.

We catch a taxi to the airport and meet the rest of the gang there. "Bye Grandpa, we'll see you soon." Yugi says.

"Take care. Don't forget to be careful!" Gramps says.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." I say.

The five of us then head off toward the terminal where we're supposed to be. We stare out the window to see a large, white jet waiting outside. "This is going to be fun!" Tea says.

"Yeah, a jet all to ourselves!" I say.

"Is one of you kids Yugi Muto?" we turn around to see three men wearing suits.

"I am." Yugi says.

"Good. Then if you five would please follow me, we can get this show on the road." One says.

The other two men carry our luggage. We're lead to the plane and taken inside. The inside is huge! There are seats all around and even a few tables. "It's good to be the king!" Joey says as he sits in one of the seats.

The five of us sit around one of the tables. There are six seats around the table. I sit across from Yugi, while Joey sits next to me, with Tea across from him. Tristan sits next to Joey while the seat across from him is empty.

During the plane ride, they serve us lunch and dinner. We also play Duel Monsters a couple of times, and do whatever else you can do on a plane. Nighttime comes and we're provided blankets and pillows. We wake up around dawn and wait to land in about an hour. "Sabrina, you've been to America before, what's it like?" Tea asks.

I'm trying to think on how I can describe it, "Different from Japan, definitely." I say.

The time comes when we finally land and can get out of the plane. We exit the airport to find a limo waiting for us, "Please step inside, Mister Pegasus doesn't like to be kept waiting." The driver says.

There's another guy who's stuffing our luggage into the trunk. Tea walks up to the guy, "Hey, did you guys bring this bag?" she says.

I look over to see a huge brown bag sitting there, "Nope, never seen it." I say.

"We could have gotten someone else's bag by mistake." Joey says.

"I'll go put this in the lost and found then." The man says as we wheels away the cart.

We hop into the limo and begin to drive away. Soon we'll see Pegasus again.

**Okay, okay, I get it. You guys want Sabrina to have a dragon? Fine, I'll cave in. I've already got a name, abilities and pretty much everything for it. Hopefully that will satisfy you guys for now. Everyone just kept asking over and over, it drove me nuts. So there you go, you guys can enjoy her having a dragon and I can gain back my sanity.**


	4. Unexpected Reunion

~Sabrina~

We've already driven through San Fransisco and now we're in a wasteland area. Yugi has been rather quiet lately; he just stares out the window. "Okay Yugi, what's wrong?" I ask.

"I'm just worried. I mean, what if that biker gang is after Pegasus? We could be walking into a trap then." He says.

"Whatever it is, we'll get through it!" Tea says.

After a while, the car starts to slow down. I look out the window to see a gas station a few feet away. The driver gets out and walks up to it. About twenty minutes later, nothing happens. The driver hasn't even come out. "Okay this is just ridiculous." Tea says.

"Maybe we should check on da guy." Joey says.

The five of us get out of the car and walk up to the gas station. The gas station looks like it hasn't been touched in years though. Grass grows over the pavement and the building itself is rusted. The driver isn't anywhere; the entire thing is empty. "Now what?" I ask.

"Hold on. Do you guys hear dat? It sounds like a car!" Joey says.

We run out by the road to see something coming toward us. I squint to see that their motorcycles. There are at least seven bikers. "Um guys, I think we should get out of here." I say.

"Are you sure about that?" Tristan says.

The bikers stop in front of us, "You kids shouldn't be wandering alone." One says.

"Yeah, you never know who could come around."

"We're fine. So drive along." Joey says.

_"This looks dangerous, let me take over." Ari says._

~Ari~

"Hey guys, I just got an idea. RUN!" Joey says.

Good plan. We run back to the limo as fast as we can. Four of the bikers cut us off though and all of them grab metal poles from their motorcycles. "Fighting them would be out of the question now." I say.

"It sure is." A biker says.

One of them drives up to us with the pole in his hand and threatens to hit us with it. But all of the sudden he falls off and lands on the ground. What was that? Another biker comes out from behind a boulder and starts throwing something at the other bikers. We run back to the limo and get inside. I look back to see one of the motorcycles crash into the gas station and start a leak. I then notice Joey standing near it spaced out, "Joey! Come on, we have to go!" I yell.

"Oh, right!" he says running into the car. He gets inside the passenger's seat and Tristan starts the car and drives away.

As we pass the gas station, we can see it blow up. "Everyone alright?" Yami asks.

"I think so." Tea says.

"Who was that person that saved us?" I ask.

"It was Mai. I'm sure of it." Joey says.

We drive a while longer and we don't see those bikers anymore. Tristan soon starts to slow down, "What's the matter?" Tea asks.

"I'm not sure." He says.

The car comes to a stop and smoke comes out of the engine. "I think we overheated." Tristan says.

There's no use trying to fix it, so we just grab our suitcases and decide to walk the rest of the way. "Great job Joey, now we're stuck walking." Tristan says.

"Oh, and dis is my fault!" Joey yells.

"Yeah, because maybe if you got in the car sooner than maybe the engine wouldn't have overheated!"

"Guys, stop fighting! This isn't going to help us! So, be quiet so we can figure out a plan." I say.

"Fine. But we have no car, no money, and no direction. What do you expect us to do?" Tristan asks.

"We could try hitchhiking." Tea suggests.

"There haven't been any cars here for miles though." Joey says.

"Just listen. I can hear a car coming down the road."

I look over to see dust flying up in the air a distant away, "I suppose we could try it." I say.

"Great! You guys stand behind this rock, Sabrina and I can take this." Tea says.

I just stand next to Tea and smile. A truck comes by and when the driver sees us, he stops instantly. "Where are you pretty ladies going?" he asks us.

"Industrial Illusions, please." Tea says.

"Sure, just hop in."

"Oh yeah, and my friends are going to come too."

Yami, Joey, and Tristan come out from behind the rock and we hop in the back. The driver looks disappointed now, but still agrees to drive us there. "Hey Joey, I'm curious, how did you know that person was Mai?" Tea asks.

"Easy. The thing she threw at the bikers was a Harpie Lady card. And I got a glimpse of her through the helmet she was wearing." Joey says.

"Yeah, but, if it was Mai, then why didn't she stick around?" I ask.

Joey looks puzzled at this, "Maybe she had somewhere to be?"

The truck driver finally drops us off at Industrial Illusions Headquarters. We walk inside to find the place completely empty. Tea walks up to the front desk, "Not even the phones are working." She says.

Almost on cue, the emergency gates close around all the exits. We run up to them, but the gates won't budge. We turn around as we hear a motorcycle engine and look to see the same biker that saved us drop for the second floor of the building. "Mai, is that you?" Joey asks.

The person takes off their helmet to reveal that it is Mai. "Mai, what are you doing all the way out here?" Tea asks.

She just glares at all of us and gets off her bike. "I'm not Mai, at least not the one you remember." She says. She draws a card from her Duel Disk which is a different shape and color than the usual ones, "Say hello to Pegasus."

She holds up a card with Pegasus' face on it, along with the Orichalcos over it. "How'd you get that?" I ask.

"Yeah, start talkin!" Joey says.

"Or else what?"

We look up to see three of the four bikers that we met that night the God Cards were taken. One has blonde spiked-up hair, while another has wild spiky light brown hair, and the last one has dark brown and wild hair. "What's wrong Wheeler? Did your reunion with Mai not go as expected?" the one with light brown hair says. "And why do we have to stay on the sidelines, Mai? Can't we have some fun?"

"Mind your own business Valon! These geeks are mine!" Mai says.

"Geeks? But we're your friends Mai!" Joey says. "Tell me this is a joke!"

"It's not. I was never a part of your little circle of friends. Now I'm going to take you out one-by-one, starting with you Wheeler!"

**Short chapter I know. But I felt like this chapter would be really long if I put the entire duel in it. I don't know if anyone noticed, but the person who duels Sabrina made a cameo, sort of.**


	5. Mai's Target

~Ari~

I still can't believe Mai is betraying us like this. Like, what out all that stuff back in Battle City? She seemed to really care for all of us. "Come on Mai, don't do this. We're all your friends!" Joey says.

"Too late. Now I play the Seal of Orichalcos!" she says.

The Seal forms around her and Joey. "Come on Mai. Can't you just tell us what's wrong?"

Mai ignores him, "Now I play Harpie Lady! And she gains 500 extra attack points from the Seal!"

Joey just stands there speechless. "What's wrong Wheeler? Afraid of losing?" Mai asks.

"I'm actually afraid of winnin. And what's wrong wit you? The old Mai would never turn on us!"

"The old Mai is gone. She was too weak to be kept around. I traded her in for power. So make your move so I can get on with my life!"

"Alright Mai, I'll duel you. I'll summon Alligator Sword in defense mode!"

"I summon another Harpie Lady! Attack now! Next, my second Harpie can attack you directly! I'll also set a card face-down."

Joey is down to 2200 Life Points already. "Alright, I summon Rocket Warrior in defense mode! Then I'll throw down a face-down and end my turn."

"How pathetic. Harpie Lady, destroy Rocket Warrior! Then I'll have my other one attack your Life Points!"

"Say hello to my face-down; Scapegoat! Nice try, but now you won't be able to touch my Life Points!"

"Well, I have a face-down as well. Reveal Nightmare Tri-Mirror! This card allows me to duplicate the effect of Scapegoat. And since you have four sheep, I get four new Harpie's. I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"Look out! I summon Panther Warrior in attack mode! Now I sacrifice one Scapegoat so he can attack one of your Harpie's!"

"Reveal trap! Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation! Now my Harpie's can negate your attack."

"Mai, you've gotta stop this! I don't know if these guys are controlling you, but you've gotta wake up!"

"Those weaklings up there couldn't control me even if they wanted to. I was sick of my life, so I changed it. None of you would understand. After Battle City, I set out to become the best. I went into tournament after tournament and won, but I never felt any stronger. Soon, the nightmares started and I had no one there to help me. I was ready to end my life, there was no point in living if I couldn't do anything; I was a weakling. But then I met Valon, he promised me true power and that was what I deserved. That was when I could finally take control of my life and be the very best."

"We never knew you felt that way. You could've come to us, we would've helped ya!"

"Save it! I don't need friends, I need power! Now I play Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation! Since I have six Harpie's on the field, I can destroy up to six of your monsters. And then their attack points will come out of your Life Points, so say goodbye!"

Joey only has 200 Life Points left now. "The only thing left for me to do now is quit." Joey says.

"No, Joey!" Yami says, "If you quit, then you're giving up on yourself and your friends. If you truly want to save Mai, then you'll keep fighting!"

Joey thinks this over, "Your right Yug. Thanks. Now I play the Fiend Megacyber! Now, attack one of her Harpie's! Then I'll set a card face-down."

Mai is down to 3600. "Guys, is that you?"

We turn around to see Duke standing outside. "Wait, are you guys dueling in there?" he asks.

"No time to explain. We're all trapped in here and we need your help to get out!" Tea says.

"Right, I'm on it!" Duke says running to another side of the building.

"My move!" Mai says, "I sacrifice two of my Harpie's to summon Harpie's Pet Dragon! Now, attack his Fiend Megacyber!"

"Reveal Compensation Mediation! With this card, you can choose two cards from your Graveyard on the field along with my trap. If I pick one f your cards, then I lose, but if I pick mine, then I can negate your attack." Joey says. Mai chooses her two cards and then places all three on the field. "I'll pick the middle card!"

The card is revealed to be Compensation Mediation. Alright, Joey did it! But now the two cards Mai picked get put on top of her deck. Mai sets two cards and ends her turn. "I place one card face-down! Then I'll summon a monster face-down and switch Megacyber into defense mode."

"My move-!"

"I activate Drop Off! Now you've got to discard the card you drew."

"Activate Trap Jammer! Alright, Harpie's Pet Dragon, destroy his Fiend Megacyber! Then Harpie Lady, attack his face-down monster!"

"You just destroyed my Fiber Jar! And you activated its ability!"

"Too bad, because I activate Harpie's Feather Storm! Anything else?"

"I'll set a monster and end my turn."

"I activate Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation! And in case you didn't figure this out, it means I win!"

"Nice try Mai, but you destroyed my Neko Mane King. And since he has zero attack points, I don't lose any Life Points, so you just wasted your best card! And I believe it's my turn again."

Joey's Duel Disk starts glowing and then he draws his card. "Alright I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Fiend Megacyber! Then I play Time Wizard in attack mode! And now I'll welcome the Claw of Hermos to the field!"

Hermos? Since when did he have a card like that? Or is it one of those dragons like the one Yugi has? "Then I fuse my Hermos with Time Wizard to get Time Magic Hammer! It's time for Fiend Megacyber to use it now, so now attack her Harpie's Pet Dragon!"

"Activate Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation!"

The attack does nothing. It only puts numbers above each of Mai's monsters. Mai draws, but then all of her monsters are destroyed. Was the Hammer able to destroy them? Mai just sets a card. "Alright, Fiend Megacyber, attack her Life Points directly! I'll set one card face-down and end my turn." Joey says.

Mai is down to 1400. She starts mumbling something about how she can't lose and get go back to some place, but it's hard to make out. Mai draws and Harpie's Pet Dragon comes back to the field. "It was those numbers! Harpie's Pet Dragon had the number one, so it returns one turn after Joey destroyed it." Yami says.

"Now, Harpie's Pet Dragon, destroy his Fiend!" Mai says.

"Reveal face-down; Skull Dice! And I roll a two, so now your Dragon's attack points are halved!"

Mai is down to 450 Life Points. I look up to see the guy named Valon jump from the second floor, "With these fragment of tha Orichalcos stone, I unlocked tha Seal!" he yells.

A small explosion happens, which sends us all backwards. When the smoke from it clears, Valon and the other two men are standing next to Mai, "Don't think this is over! We'll come back and claim all of your souls!" the one with dark hair says.

The blonde-haired one lifts up his Orichalcos stone and the four of them disappear. I notice that Joey is starting to stand up now since the explosion knocked him over, "Wait, where's Mai? Did they take her?" he says.

"I guess so." Tea says.

Joey punches the ground, "Don't worry, we'll get you back Mai." He says.

I hear footsteps coming through the door, "Kaiba?" Yami says.

Kaiba apparently got himself a new trench coat, his new one is purple, "Oh great, the geek patrol is here." He says. Mokuba is standing behind him.

I didn't even have time to notice that the doors are now unlocked. Duke runs in through one of the doors. "Any sign of Pegasus?" Kaiba asks.

"No. Mai Valentine took his soul with the Orichalcos." Yami says.

"Orichalcos? I just dueled a guy who was babbling on about that, so we came here to get answers. Whoever has Pegasus is trying to gain control of my company and I can't allow that to happen."

Yami grabs the card Pegasus sent us from his pocket, "Maybe Pegasus wants us to use this somewhere to get answers." He says.

"Huh? There was a door upstairs that remained locked even when I cracked the security." Duke says.

"Then take us there now!" Kaiba demands.

"Okay, okay, geez." Duke leads us upstairs and takes us into what looks like Pegasus' office. Over on the right is a locked door with a ID card scanner next to it. Yami swipes the card on it and the door unlocks.

"Um, who wants to go in first?" Joey says.

Kaiba and Mokuba walk into the room and turn on the lights. The entire room is empty except for a bunch of Toon monster statues. "I hate these Toons." Kaiba says.

A hologram of Pegasus then appears in front of us, "Yugi-boy welcome, or least I hope it's you. By the way, I did all these statues myself!" it says, "And if you're listening to this then that means that those men trying to capture me have completed their task. Listen closely; it all began when a mysterious man tried to buy out my company. But there's more, that man possesses an ancient power like none I've ever seen, and his name is Dartz."

"Who's Dartz?" Yami says.

"Nobody cares." Kaiba says.

"You're in danger, Dartz plans to destroy civilization. And the only card that can defeat him is in this room. Ever since my retirement, I've had a lot of spare time so I've been researching the ancient Egyptian history of Duel Monsters. And these creatures existed long before the pyramids were even built. And Dartz is currently trying to resurrect the most terrifying beast I've ever seen; the Great Leviathan. He needs the souls of man and beast in order to resurrect it once again. If he succeeds, then the world as we know it could end. I created a card to help you and its hidden someone in this room, think wisely!" the hologram disappears.

We all start looking around. "Look over there; Pot of Greed! It's the only statue here that's not a Toon, which has to be it!" Yami says.

I walk over to the statue and look inside it. I find a card inside and pick it up. The card is completely blank, "How is this going to help us?" I say as I hand I hand it to Yami.

"It has to work somehow." He says.

"Wrong." Kaiba says, "This is a hoax, just like in Duelist Kingdom. There's no random guy sneaking around stealing people's souls with a trading card. He's just trying to buy time so he can take over my company!"

"Kaiba, not everything is about you! Think about it." Yami says. He grabs Timeaus from his deck and shows it to Kaiba, "You have one of these two, correct?"

Kaiba draws his dragon, and Joey draws Hermos. "You know that these cards aren't normal Kaiba. So help us, and join us so we can defeat Dartz."

**Kaiba's always the downer. And Sabrina's going to duel in maybe two chapters, I can't predict anything. Just thought I should give the heads-up.**


	6. Challenged

~Ari~

"You geeks have wasted enough of my time. I have a company to run." Kaiba says walking out of the room.

"Kaiba!" Yami yells.

Kaiba ignores him and keeps walking. Mokuba follows him out. "What's the plan now?" I ask.

"We've gotta find this Dartz guy and then whoop his gang into next week!" Joey says.

"But those guys left without giving us a place to even start looking." Tristan says.

"What about Professor Halkins? He might be able to give us more information about all of this." Yami says.

"Good plan! But how are we going to get there?" Tea asks.

We hear something coming from outside the building, so we head back into Pegasus' office and open the curtains. Outside, we can see Kaiba and Mokuba flying off in their Blue-Eyes Jet. "We've got to flag him down!" Tristan says.

"There's no point. He won't stop for us." I say.

"Oh, wait! We can take my car!" Duke says.

The five of us head downstairs. Standing by the door is Rex and Weevil. "What are you guys doing here?" Tea asks.

"Oh, I drove them here. They helped me find you guys." Duke says.

"Yeah! And you can't just leave us here!" Rex says.

"Don't worry; I've got the perfect spot for you two." Duke says.

~Sabrina~

Our luggage is waiting by the door so we grab it and head out to Duke's car. We stuff all of our bags into the trunk and begin to get in. Tristan, Joey, Yugi and I sit in the back while Tea and Duke are in the front. "Hey, where are we supposed to sit?" Weevil says.

"Easy. You guys sit in the trunk." Duke says.

"What!?"

"Well, do you guys want a ride or not?"

Weevil and Rex sigh and then get into the trunk. Professor Halkin's house is a long way away from Industrial Illusions. By nightfall, we finally make it to where the house is supposed to be. But now, it's just a bunch of rubble. We all get out of the car and look around, "Professor Halkins?" Yugi shouts.

I start walking around the rubble to see if I can find anyone. Next to a pile of rubble, Rebecca is sitting there asleep. I rush over to her and kneel next to her, "Rebecca? Rebecca, wake up!" I say.

She opens her eyes and looks up at me, "Sabrina?" she says.

I nod, "Yeah, what happened here?"

Tears begin to well up in her eyes, "T-they took him. M-my grandpa. Why? Why him? H-he didn't hurt anyone!"

She begins to sob and I pull her in for a hug. Sure, most of the time I don't like her, but I can't help but feel sorry for her right now. The rest of the gang must've heard Rebecca crying, because they head up to us. "What happened?" Yugi asks.

"That gang. They took Professor Halkins." I say.

Everyone goes wide-eyed, "But, why?"

I shrug at them. My attention goes back to Rebecca, who is still crying, "Come on Rebecca, let's get away from this rubble." I say.

"O-okay. We can go to the trailer by the road." She says.

I stand up and Rebecca is still clinging to me. I pry her off of me and she leads us to the trailer, which is attached to a truck. We all head inside and sit down at the table. Rebecca is starting to calm down and stopped crying, but she still looks rather depressed.

"But why would they go after the Professor?" Tea asks.

"Didn't you guys say he made some kind of discovery?" Duke says.

"Yeah, he found Atlantis." Yugi says, "Rebecca, remember that stone I gave your grandfather? Do you still have it?"

"Yeah, it's around my neck. Gramps told me to hang onto it." She says taking it off her neck and handing it to Yugi.

"Maybe that's what they were after." Tristan says.

"There's no way to be sure." I say, "But, if they are after that stone, then won't they come back?"

"Great, now we gotta wait here? Can we at least eat dinner first? I'm starvin'!" Joey says.

"Wait, what about Rex and Weevil?" Tristan asks.

They didn't enter the trailer with us, "Well, it doesn't matter. Their jerks anyway." I say.

We all begin to help out with making dinner, but Duke does most of the work. Joey on the other hand, continues to raid the fridge no matter how many times we hit him over the head. Dinner is finally ready, but I don't see any sign of Yugi or Rebecca around.

"Guys, I'm going to look outside for Yugi and Rebecca." I say.

"Uh huh. Okay, yeah, whatever." Joey says as he stares at the food in the frying pan.

I open the door and head outside. I can see two figures standing near the rubble of the house. As I near them, I can hear Yugi and Rebecca's voices, "They left this behind when they took my Grandpa." Rebecca says handing Yugi something.

"It says that he's waiting in Death Valley. Where's Death Valley?" Yugi says.

"It's about an hour in that direction." She points.

"Alright, I'm going alone."

"But-"

"No, I've put you guys into too much trouble already. Don't tell the others about this alright?"

"A-alright."

"Thanks Rebecca."

Yugi's seriously going to face one of those guys? Does he realize the price he's going to pay if he loses? I decide to act like I didn't hear or see anything, "Yugi? Rebecca? Are you out here?" I yell.

"Yeah, we're up here Sabrina!" Yugi says.

"Oh good," I say walking up to them, "Dinner's ready. We should head back inside."

"Okay. Thanks."

The three of us walk back inside to find that Joey is already finished with his plate, even though no one else has eaten yet. We sit down at the table and begin eating. Joey keeps looking over at everyone's plates like he wants more, but we don't have enough for seconds.

After dinner, we put our plates into the sink and head to bed. The trailer only has one bed, but we don't use it in order to keep things fair and to avoid any arguing. I sleep on the floor while everyone else sleeps in the chairs and Tea sleeps on the couch.

I fall asleep for a little while until a rustling wake me up. I open my eyes to find Yugi putting on his Duel Disk. Is he really going to go through with this? I watch him, but make no move to stop him. I won't be able to stop him, but maybe I can follow him and try to save him. He opens up the door and walks outside and closes the door. I throw off my blanket and begin to put my shoes on. I grab my Duel Disk and head to the door quietly.

I open the door and shut it behind me. I watch as Yugi rides off on Rebecca's horse toward Death Valley. I run after him, but I know that I won't go very fast on foot. After walking for about forty minutes, I decide to take a break. I stop to catch my breath, when I can see a cloud of dust heading toward me.

That's not a dust storm though. As it grows closer I can get a better picture of what it is; a motorcycle. I realize that there's no point in running from it. The motorcycle grows closer and it eventually stops a few feet away from where I'm standing.

"What do you want?" I ask the biker.

"I've come to duel you, what else?" he says.

**Haha, cliffhanger. And whenever I see Kaiba's Blue-Eyes Jet, I think more about how badly I want to own it. I mean, come on, that thing is totally BOSS.**


	7. Complete the Quartet

~Sabrina~

I continue to stare at the man who is still sitting on his motorcycle. "I don't have time for your games." I say.

He then gets off of his bike, "It won't take long. Your soul might be an easy capture." He says.

"Who are you?"

He removes his helmet and sets it down on the seat of his bike. His hair is dark brown and rather messy, but still somehow looks neat. He has hazel eyes and wears usual biker clothing like the rest of those guys. I notice that he has one of those Orichalcos stones around his neck. He looks to be about one or two years older than me, and I guess he could be considered rather attractive. "I suppose you deserve to know the name of the person who defeated you. The name's Lucas." He says.

"Okay Lucas, and what will happen if I refuse your offer to duel me?" I say.

"Would you like seeing your friend's dead?" he says as he leans against his bike.

I can't argue with that. "Fine, I'll play your game. Just leave the rest of my friends alone."

"We'll see what happens."

_"Sabrina, I'm taking over. This guy is too dangerous." Ari says._

_"No, don't. I can't explain it, but something is telling me to duel this guy on my own." I say._

_"You sure?"_

_"I'm positive. Don't worry Ari, I'll be fine."_

_She nods and then goes back inside the Pendant. _"Who gets the first move Lucas?" I ask as both of our Duel Disks transform. He has that same one that Mai and those other guys were wearing.

"I'll take the first move." He says drawing, "And I play the Seal of Orichalcos!"

The Seal forms around us and the stakes just got raised. "I'll end my turn." Lucas says.

My hand contains; Dark Magician, Fairy Witch, Zero Gravity, Curse of Dragon, Mirror Force and Hinotama. "Okay, I set two cards face-down and then activate Hinotama! I'll also place a monster in defense mode. Your move." I say.

Lucas is down to 3500 Life Points. "I summon Rasetsu in attack mode! Then I equip him with Orb of Yasaka! Rasetsu, attack her face-down monster!" he says.

"Sorry Lucas, but I activate Mirror Force!" he ends his turn, bringing it back to me. I draw De-Fusion, "I'll sacrifice my face-down monster in order to summon Curse of Dragon! Now Curse of Dragon, attack him directly!"

Lucas is down to 1500. "You're going to lose at this rate, Lucas. Why would you even challenge me out of all people?" I ask.

"You took what I deserved!" he yells.

"How? I've never met you before."

"You would never understand. We shared the same life as mere children, but you got the better life. And I didn't come here to talk, I came to duel! My move! I play Spring of Rebirth, now every time a monster goes to my hand I gain 500 Life Points! Then I'll set one card face-down and summon Izanami in defense mode. Now I can activate her ability, which allows me to add Rasetsu from my Graveyard to my hand. And since it's the end of my turn, Izanami returns to my hand and I gain 500 Life Points."

Lucas is at 2000. "But I don't understand, how can I take something from you when I'm just now meeting you?" I say.

He sighs, "Fine, I'll let you know why you're going to lose this duel. I was in that alleyway, the night that you were found as a baby. I was abandoned, but Solomon Muto found you there, not me! I was found by an orphanage, a place I didn't deserve to be in. People weren't made to be trusted; we were made to betray others. I spent eight years of my life there; until it was finally burned down to the ground and I could start living. The rest of my years were spent on the streets, totally careless. I was eventually found by Dartz, he promised me a world that would be perfect. A world where humans would be treated fairly by everyone. I knew that my destiny then was to join Dartz, and it keeps unfolding as it brings me back to the girl who ruined my life!"

"How did you know it was me? You were probably not even old enough to read the name I had." I say.

"The name circled my mind. It was in my head all the time, but I never knew what it meant. Thinking back, I finally remembered that was your name, the name of the demon eating inside of me. You should have been in that orphanage; I didn't deserve the life I got!"

"Your life isn't my fault. I didn't do anything, it was just chance that I was found and given a family. And maybe is you actually trusted people then you could've gotten a shoot at getting a family."

"I've heard enough! I know what happened and you can't change that, so just make your move."

"Fine," I draw Magician's Valkria, "I summon Magician's Valkria in attack mode! Then I'll use both of my monsters to attack your directly!" I say.

"Activate Mirror Force!"

"Fine, I end my turn."

"I'll summon Rasetsu in attack mode! Now, attack her Life Points directly!"

"Activate Zero Gravity! Now your monster gets changed into defense mode."

"No matter, Rasetsu still goes back to my hand and now I'm back up to 2500 Life Points."

I draw Magician of Faith, "I set a monster and end my turn." I say.

"I'll summon Rasetsu back to the field in attack mode! Now, attack!"

"You activated Magician of Faith's ability. Now I can add Hinotama to my hand before she's destroyed."

Rasetsu goes back to his hand and his Life Points go up to 3000. I draw Divine Queen, "I'll activate Hinotama! Then I'll end my turn."

Lucas is back to 2500. "I summon Izanami in attack mode and have her attack you directly!"

I'm down to 2400. Izanami returns to his hand and he's at 3000 again. I draw Relay Soul and I'm forced to end my turn. "Izanami, come back to the field! Now attack!"

I'm down to 800. Lucas gains another 500 Life Points from Izanami's effect and now he's at 3500. At this rate, I'm going to lose, and then suffer the consequences. _What can I do at this point?_ I look down at my deck and then notice that it's glowing. I close my eyes to shield them from the light.

I open them up again to find myself floating above some kind of kingdom. I look to my right to see Ari floating next to me, "Ari, where are we?" I ask.

"I don't know. But that castle down there is calling to me." She says.

As if hearing her, we're both transported inside the castle. I look ahead to see a circular platform with four smaller platforms on it. One of the platforms, however, has a dragon statue on it made of ice. "Is this one of those Legendary Dragons?" I ask.

Ari nods, "Probably, what should we do?"

My eyes wander around the body of the dragon and then I notice a sword stabbed into one of its wings. "Should we pull that out?" I ask.

Ari nods. The two of us float over to it and both grasp the sword. I can feel a powerful energy emitting from the dragon. "I know its name." Ari says.

"Me too. I've never seen this dragon before, but the name came to me just now."

"Ready?" Ari says.

I nod and we both begin to pull on it. The word is pretty dug down deep in there, so it doesn't budge, but the more we pull on it, more ice cracks around it. The sword finally comes free and I toss it to the ground. The ice begins to crack even more and then all of the ice bursts into thin air.

Left behind, is a silver dragon with violet eyes. I notice one of its wings is torn up, so it may not be able to fly. "We've released the Wing of Ion." Ari says.

~Ari~

I blink and when I open my eyes I'm back at the duel. Lucas didn't seem to notice what was going on. My Deck continues to glow and I draw the Wing of Ion. "Make your move already! I'm ready to end this!" Lucas says.

"Alright Lucas. First, I activate Relay Soul to summon Divine Queen from my hand. And then I'll summon this; the Wing of Ion!" I say.

"T-that's impossible! You don't own that card!"

"I do now. Now I'll fuse Divine Queen and Ion together so I can summon Divine Crystal Dragon! And by using its effect, I can discard one card from my hand to destroy one spell or trap card on the field, and I choose Spring of Rebirth!"

"You'll pay for that!"

"I'm not so sure about that. And now that you're defenseless, Divine Crystal Dragon, attack him directly!"

Lucas is down to 700 Life Points. "Erg… Fine, I activate Soul Exchange!"

"I discard Dark Magician to negate the effect! You're going to lose Lucas; this is what happens when you use revenge as the only answer."

"N-no, I can't lose to you! I'd rather suffer the wrath of Master Dartz than lose my soul to a demon like you!" he yanks the Orichalcos stone from his neck, "Using this stone, I break the Seal!"

He throws the stone against the barrier and the Seal begins to crack. The whole thing then explodes and leaves a plume of smoke in the air. "You coward!" I yell.

When the smoke is starting to clear, I see him riding off on his motorcycle. I'm kind of glad he left though, this means no one has to lose their soul. "Hey, Sabrina!"

I look behind me to see Tristan, Joey, and Duke driving along in Duke's car. Duke stops the car right next to me. "What are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"We went out to search for you and Yugi. Were you dueling someone?" Duke says.

"Yeah, his name was Lucas. But then he just- oh my gosh, Yami! We have to make sure he's alright!"I say, "Can I ride with you guys?"

"Sure, get in the back." Tristan says.

I hop in the back seat next to Joey and Duke starts driving toward Death Valley. I really hope Yami and Yugi are alright.

**I'm not sure if Ion sounds like a girl's name, but whatever the name has a nice ring to it. Don't ask me how I came up with the name Lucas, it just came to me. I decided to give Lucas a spirit monster deck because I thought it fit his 'loner' personality. And I know a lot of you guys wanted Sabrina/Ari to get taken by the Seal, but she has to win sometime guys. I'm not sure if I did that great of a job describing Lucas' back-story, but what's done is done.**


	8. Hikari Lost

~Ari~

The closer we get to Death Valley the more I begin to worry. What if Yami loses? The car then comes to a cliff and we're forced to stop. We get out of the car and stand at the edge of the cliff. Below us, is another ledge and then across from that is the duel field between Rafael and Yami. "Aw no! That Orichalcos thing is on the field!" Joey says.

"Let's head down to the bottom ledge, we'll get a better view." Duke says.

The four of us slide down the edge of the cliff and make it to the ledge across from the dueling field. "Wait, Rex and Weevil, what are you guys doing here?" Tristan asks.

I look over and see the two of them standing there, "We came to witness the power of the Orichalcos!" Rex says.

"What's happened so far?" I ask.

"Yugi played the Seal of Orichalcos and then started throwing away his monsters one-by-one!" Weevil says.

H-he played it? No, it can't be. "No, that's not like him. He'd never do something like that."

"Well, we saw it! It's true, I'm telling ya!" Rex says.

"Yugi's not that kind of person though. It's like he turned dark." Joey says.

The worst part of it is that Yami seems to be enjoying the power the Orichalcos gives him. Yami has 600 Life Points, while Rafael has 100. "Looks like Yugi's got this in the bag!" Tristan says.

"I'm afraid if he does win though." I say.

"What are you talking about? Do you want him to lose his soul?"

"No, of course not. It's just, what if he continues to use that card after he wins? That card changed him, and pretty soon, he could turn on all of us."

"You've gotta point there." Joey says, "What if he joins that creepy Orichalcos gang? He's created a whole new enemy just by playing one card."

I then see Rafael play a monster known as Guardian Eatos and equip him with some kind of sword. Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magician, Gazelle, Berfomet, and Big Shield Gardna then appear on the field facing Yami. They look rather angry at him. All of them go inside the sword Eatos is holding and now it has 10000 attack points. Eatos attacks Yami's monsters and his Life Points go to 0.

"N-no, he can't lose." I say.

The Seal grows smaller and forms around Yami. I can sense Yugi for a brief moment but then it vanishes. Yami falls unconscious and tears begin to fall down my face. "Yugi! Get up!" Joey shouts.

Nothing happens. Rafael walks up to Yami and takes back the Orichalcos stone along with the card. A helicopter appears behind him and throws down a latter. Rafael grabs Yami and climbs onto the latter. "Get your hands off of him!" Joey yells.

"Fine. I already have everything I need!" Rafael says. He throws Yami onto Tristan and Joey, making them fall over. The helicopter flies off after.

Joey gets to his feet and lays Yami on the ground. "Yami, get up! Please!" I say.

His face twitches and then he opens his eyes. "Your okay!" I say hugging him.

He doesn't return the hug and he feels like he's shaking. "Hey Yug', you alright there?" Joey asks.

I separate from him and I can see that his eyes are all glossy and on the verge of tears, "What is it?" I ask.

"H-he took him," Yami says facing away from us, "Y-Yugi's gone."

Now I start crying again. Yugi paid the price for what he did. Yami falls to his knees and punches the ground, "It's all my fault! Yugi, come back! It should have been me!" he shouts.

"But I don't get it. How can Yugi be gone, if he's standing right here?" Tristan says.

"That's not Yugi standing in front of you. It's the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi chose to pay the price for that duel." I say wiping away my tears.

The three of them seem to be catching onto it now. They don't say anything though; they just stand in complete shock. It seems like I'm the only one capable of speech at this moment, "Guys, we've got to head back and tell the others. It's not going to go smoothly, but it has to be done." I say.

"I guess so." Duke says.

Yami is still crying and didn't seem to hear us. I walk up next to him, "Yami, we've got to head back. You can't stay here forever." I say.

He doesn't say anything, but stands up. The five of us climb the ledge back to where the car is. Also there, is Rebecca's horse that Yami took here. He gets onto the horse while the four of us get into the car. There's no point in conversation during the car ride; there's nothing left to talk about. I'm not sure how this whole thing will turn out, but it's not going to be easy. We finally reach the trailer, where Rebecca and Tea are sitting outside. Yami gets off of the horse and Rebecca runs up and hugs him. Of course though, he doesn't hug back.

The rest of us get out of the car. "So you won then Yugi! Great! How'd you do it?" Tea asks.

"He didn't win, Tea. He lost." Duke says.

"You're lying! He's standing right here!" she looks over at Yami, "Wait… oh no."

"Yugi, why are you acting so strange?" Rebecca says, obviously not paying attention to what we just said.

"They got Yugi, Rebecca. This is all my fault. I unleashed the magic that took him away." Yami says.

"What! You knew that card was evil, but you played it anyway! You took my Yugi away!" she sobs. "It should've been you!"

Rebecca starts crying against Tea. "She's right. I let everyone down, including Yugi. He warned me not to use that card, but my rage took control." Yami says.

"What happened, happened. We can't change anything so we just need to figure out a way to fix it." I say.

"I betrayed Yugi. There's nothing we can do."

Joey grabs Yami by his shirt, "Snap out of it!" he then punches him in the face, causing Yami to tumble to the ground.

"Joey, don't be so hard on him!" Tea says.

Joey ignores us, "Focus, man! In order to save Yugi, we've gotta look ahead, not back!" he says. "So we gotta find dis Dartz guy and then find where he keeps his souls!"

We decide to head inside the trailer and discuss it there. We all sit down at the table and start thinking about what we can do. Yami seems a little more alert now, which is good. "Okay, so they want to destroy the world, we've seen this before, we can handle it." Tristan says.

"Well, the first thing we should go after is that Giant Eye thing." Joey says.

"We've got the Legendary Dragons to help us with that, but where do we even start?" I ask.

"Well, my grandpa's research lab was burned down, so we can't explain our story to anyone, we've got no evidence." Rebecca says.

"Yeah, but, what about those ruins of Atlantis?" Tea says.

"They destroyed them."

"They ruined the ruins?"

"But don't give up!"

We notice that Professor Halkins is standing there watching us. Tea says that he came back sometime last night. "You're right by looking to the ruins. I believe that this gang is descendants of Atlantis." He says.

"But why would they try and destroy their own ancestral home?" I ask.

"They must be trying to hide something, possibly their history. The legend is that Atlantis was the most advanced civilization in history, with technology far beyond anything anyone has ever seen. But the city was destroyed by a dark beast under the control of an Evil King who drew his power from a mysterious stone."

Yami looks concerned by the words 'evil king'. "But maybe they want to destroy da ruins because it has something on how ta destroy dat beast." Joey says.

"That could be it! Is there anything left of the ruins we get get information on?" Tea asks.

"No, the ruins are completely destroyed. But, in Florida, there's a museum that has some inscriptions from Atlantis. I was doing research there, so maybe they have something that can help you." Professor Halkins says.

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to get there?" Duke says.

"Um, what about Kaiba?" Joey says.

"Yeah, like he'd ever give us a ride." I say.

"Well I'm still gonna try! Rebecca, let me use your webcam."

"Right there on the table." She says.

Joey gets onto the Kaiba Corp line and waits for him to answer the call. Joey is smudging his face aginst the camera, so we really can't see anything. One of Kaiba's assistants answers the call and then puts us threw to Kaiba. "Hey Kaiba! That you?" Joey says.

"It would work better if you stepped back from the camera." Mokuba says.

"Oh right." Joey steps back so we can all look at the camera. Kaiba's sitting at his desk, with Mokuba standing next to him.

"What do you want Wheeler?" Kaiba asks.

"We got some clues about those biker punks." Joey says.

"What kind of clues?"

"My answer comes wit a price. Just give us a ride to Florida and I'll fill you in."

"Why should I?"

"Look! Yugi lost his soul in a duel and we're running outa time!"

"Way to keep it a secret Joey!" Tristan says.

I look at the webcam and Kaiba seems to be angered now, "YUGI LOST!? He gave his championship title to some nobody! Shut up and leave me alone, you're a disgrace Yugi!" with that said, Kaiba ends the call.

"What now?" Yami asks.

"I guess I can scrape up some extra cash for you guys. You guys can take a train to the airport and then fly out to Florida." Rebecca says.

"Alright, thanks! Duke, maybe you should stay behind with Rebecca and Professor Halkins." Tristan says.

"Okay, I guess so." Duke says.

"Aw yeah! We're goin ta Florida!" Joey says.

**I know it's taking me slightly longer to put up a chapter lately, but I've gotten really lazy and just didn't feel like writing one. Hopefully, I can break that habit soon. It was really annoying during Kaiba's outburst, because my brother wouldn't leave me alone during that part, because apparently, he likes that part and he's a creepo. I just felt like sharing that.**


	9. Runaway Train

~Ari~

Duke drives us to the train station in his car, while Rebecca and Professor Halkins stayed behind in the trailer. We grab our luggage and head over to the train. There are not too many people here, but I wouldn't call it almost empty. "So how long is this train ride?" Tea asks.

"A few hours." Duke says.

"Ugh, that's too long for me."

"We better start boarding. The train's going to leave soon." I say.

"Right. Take care of Rebecca and Professor Halkins, Duke!" Tristan says.

Yami is still quite silent since the loss of Yugi. I decided to take over Sabrina's body to keep him company mostly. And besides, the sight of Sabrina may remind him of Yugi, and that's the last thing he needs to think about more. The five of us board the train and put our luggage in one of the compartments then sit down in one of the carts. I sit next to Yami, while Tea, Joey, and Tristan sit across from us. The train starts moving and we begin our journey to the airport.

Yami is still silent and just stares at his lap the entire time. It's a really depressing sight, but he is depressed, so I guess that's only natural. I can't stand the sight of this anymore, "Yami, you can't sulk around forever. Yugi is going to come back to us, but you have to have faith. We're all here for you, I'm here for you." I say.

He sighs and stands up, "You wouldn't understand." He says walking away. He walks up to the front of the cart, opens the door, and then shuts it behind him.

I know he's mad at himself and depressed, but he doesn't have to act like that. "I don't get it, why won't he let us help him?" I ask the others.

"I guess he feels that he needs ta fix dis on his own. He doesn't want us to interfere." Joey says.

I just nod and look out the window. Twenty minutes pass by and Yami still isn't back yet. I start to worry a bit and look over the seats, "I'm surprised he's not back yet." I say.

"Wait; wasn't this cart filled with people a minute ago?" Tea asks.

The four of us stand up and see that the entire cart is empty. We decide to look around and find all of the other carts empty. We go back to the cart we were in to find Yami coming out of the room he was in the entire time, "Yami, have you seen anyone leave the train?" I ask.

"No, why?" he says.

"'Cause dis train is completely empty! I bet its dat biker gang that caused this!" Joey says.

"I bet they're still on the train! We might be able to find them!" Tristan says.

Yami's face rises in anger and then runs off to another cart. I run after him and the others follow. As I run to the next cart, the bolts buckle and the carts begin to separate. Yami notices this and looks over, "Grab my hand!" he yells.

I grab a hold of his hand and he pulls me over to the front half. Tea, Tristan, and Joey are on the other half, "What now?!" Tristan yells.

"Go get help!" Yami yells back. His attention moves over to me, "You alright?"

"Fine. Let's see if we can stop the train." I say.

He nods and we head over to the front. We reach the outside of the cart, and there's no door to reach the conductors cabin. "Any ideas?" I ask.

He hops over the railing and reaches a latter, "There's got to be an emergency hatch on the top of this thing. Maybe I can get inside." He says as he climbs the latter.

"Okay, be careful."

He gets to the top of the train and I begin to climb the latter next. "Weevil Underwood?" I hear Yami say.

I reach the top of the latter and look up to see Weevil at the top of the train, "Weevil, we don't have time for whatever you want." I say.

"I want a rematch with the King of Games. And now I have a new secret weapon." Weevil reaches into his pocket and pulls out one of those Orichalcos stones.

"You're being brainwashed!" Yami says.

I climb to the top of the train and stand next to Yami. The wind is really hard against my body and it seems like one wrong move and I could go flying, "Weevil, you know that the loser is going to lose their soul, so your throwing your own life away right now!" I say.

"It's not my life, it's his! I think it's time for him to be reunited with his friend Yugi!" Weevil says.

"What have you done with him?!" Yami yells.

"The only way to find out is to duel me!"

"Fine, let's duel!"

I notice that Weevil also has that dark Duel Disk like those others guys had. "Ari, get back inside the train." Yami says.

"What?"

"Get inside now! There's no telling what Weevil could do."

"I'm not going to leave you here alone! What if you fall off or something?"

"That's why I'm telling you to go inside, the same to happen to you!"

"There's a duel in progress here!" Weevil yells, "I get the first move, so I think I'll play the Seal of Orichalcos!"

The Seal forms around Weevil and then grows so it fits around him and Yami. It hits me like a punch in the face and sends me backwards. I don't have a lot of reaction time, but I manage to grab the edge of the cart behind us. My hand starts slipping through, but I try to balance myself onto the cart. "Are you alright?!" Yami shouts.

"I-I'm good." I say.

"It's still my move!" Weevil says, "I summon Pheromone Wasp and it gains 500 attack from the Seal! Now I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode! Now, attack his Wasp!" Yami says.

"Activate Mimesis! Now I can return my Wasp to my hand and then summon Parasite Caterpillar in its place! And since you attacked it, my Caterpillar will infect your monster, now you can't tribute, attack, or defend with it! My turn again, so I summon Pheromone Wasp back to the field and have him attack you directly! And since it did a direct attack, then I can summon Leghul and activate Insect Barrier!"

Yami is down to 2700 Life Points. "I play Polymerization to fuse Curse of Dragon and Gaia the Fierce Knight from my hand in order to summon Gaia the Dragon Champion! Gaia, attack his Leghul!" Yami says.

"You triggered my trap, DNA Surgery! This changes every monster on the field into an insect and my Insect Barrier will protect me! Now it's my turn again and I activate Cell Division! So now I can create a token matching the stats of my Leghul, and then tribute it along with my Wasp to summon Insect Queen! And now Leghul can attack you directly! Then I'll sacrifice Leghul so my Insect Queen can attack your Dragon Champion!"

Yami is down to 1200. And Weevil gets an Insect Token via Insect Queen's effect. "At this rate, I'll become the new King of Games!" Weevil says.

"You're just a power-hungry worm Weevil." Yami says.

"Really? And what would that make you? You're the one who activated the Seal of Orichalcos just because you needed power and you lost your best friend in the process. Without Yugi around, you're just a power-hungry, cold-hearted, fool!"

"That's not true! He'll never drop down to your level!" I shout.

"Say what you will now, but you'll have a change of heart once he loses!" Weevil says.

"Enough! This duel is still on, so I summon Kuriboh in defense mode! Then I'll set one card face-down and end my turn." Yami says.

"My move-!"

"Activate Natural Selection! Now I can clone your Insect Queen and destroy the original!"

"Fine, I'll sacrifice my Insect Token in order to summon Armored Centipede! Now, destroy his Kuriboh! And now your trap card wears off, so now your Insect Queen clone gets destroyed. And since three turns have passed since your Obnoxious Celtic Guardian was infected with my cocoon, it gets transformed into Poison Butterfly!"

"That won't concern me now, because I play the Eye of Timaeus! Now I fuse him with my Poison Butterfly to form-!" Timaeus goes to fuse with it and then disappears.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Oh, this is too rich! Don't you remember when you betrayed all of your monsters in that one duel? Looks like Timaeus still doesn't appreciate you!" Weevil says. Yami ends his turn and Poison Butterfly's effect activates, causing him to lose 500 Life Points, bringing him to 700. Weevil sets a card and ends his turn.

"My move now, so I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior!"

"Activate Infestation! This card will take 100 attack points from each of our monsters and then subtract the total from our Life Points!"

Weevil is at 3800 while Yami has 500. "And I think there's something you'd want to see Pharaoh." Weevil says, "In my pocket is the card that can save Yugi," he grabs the card from his pocket and shows us the back of it, "I don't think your worthy of this though, so time to say goodbye to Yugi forever!" he tears the card in half.

"NO!" Yami shouts.

"Yugi, you can't be gone!" I say.

"HEHE, don't you idiots know a trick when you see one? I tore up a useless bug card, so guys are so dense."

That wasn't cool. "Weevi, you'll pay dearly for that!" Yami says, "It's still my turn, so I use Breaker the Magical Warrior's special ability in order to destroy your Insect Barrier! Now Poison Butterfly, attack his Centipede!" Weevil has 3700 left, "And now, Breaker, attack him directly!" Weevil now has 2200.

"You don't have any more monsters though, so Poison Butterfly takes the rest of your Life Points!" Weevil says

"Guess again, I activate Berserker Soul! By discarding my entire hand, I can draw until I get a magic or trap card. And if I get a monster, then Breaker can continue to attack you. I draw Queen's Knight!" Weevil has 700 left. "And my next card is Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts!" Weevil's Life Points drop to 0.

"Next I draw Big Shield Gardna!" Breaker attacks again. Why is he still attacking? He already won.

"Next is Gamma the Magnet Warrior!" another attack.

I get up onto my feet and hop down onto the latter. I climb the latter and get onto the cart Yami and Weevil are on. Luckily, the Seal is shrinking since Yami already won. Yami continues to attack Weevil though, "Yami stop it!" I grab his arm to get his attention.

"Let go of me!" he snaps back.

"Just stop it! You've already won, and you've made your point! You're scaring me, and your letting your rage get the best of you, so please, stop it."

He begins to calm down and the Seal disappears. Yami rushes up to Weevil, "Tell me where Yugi is!" he shouts.

I walk up to him, "The Orichalcos already took him, there's nothing you can do now." I say.

The train begins to buckle and tilt slightly, "What happening?" I ask.

The train then derails and slides toward a cliff. Yami grabs a hold of my arm to keep me near him, and then we fall over the cliff.

**The laziness is still getting the better of me. I'm trying to muster the strength (or whatever you want to call it) to get through with this, but my laziness says not to, and my brother is also on extreme annoyance mode and he bothers me a TON when I try to work on these chapters, so I'm trying to avoid that. But I did however, use my time wisely and saw Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, and plus wrote this chapter too.**


	10. Confrontation

~Ari~

I'm woken up by a pain in my head. I open my eyes and begin to look around. I'm lying in a bed with a blanket covering me. I throw off the blanket and get into a sitting position. Wait, where's Yami? I look over to find him lying in a bed next to mine. His eyes are open and he seems to be thinking about something. "Yami?" I say.

He seems to snap out of whatever he was thinking about and comes back to reality. He gets up from the bed and kisses me, "Thank goodness you're alright!" he says.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What were you thinking about?"

His face turns from excitement into that trance-like state he was just in. He sits next to me and looks down at the floor, "I need to ask you something." He says.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you think I'm evil?"

"What!? Where would you get a ridiculous idea like that?"

"I don't know. I'm so confused about what's right and wrong anymore. I don't know if the decisions I'm making will help us in any way. Rafael said something about me being an Evil King back in the past and now I believe it to be true."

"Well, you're not evil. You have your flaws here and there, but evil wouldn't be something to describe you. And why are you even listening to something that Rafael said? He doesn't even know you."

"I just don't-"he's cut off by a loud growling. We look up to see a dog running toward us and then tackling Yami. I begin to panic for a second, but that notice that the dog is licking his face. I suppose for the moment it could be considered harmless. Yami's actually smiling while the dog is licking him, so that's a good improvement in mood.

"Sky, come back here!"

The dog gets off of Yami and sits on the ground. A little girl around the age of ten maybe walks into the hut. She has brown hair that's put into two braids and wears a long pink dress and a tan hat. "Sky, you should know better than to do that. I'm sorry about that, my name is Chris. And I guess you've already met Sky!" she says.

I smile at her, "Yeah, thanks for finding us by the way." I say.

"Sky did all the work! Follow me, my Grandpa wants to meet you." She says happily.

Yami and I stand up and follow her out of the hut. She leads us down to a river where a man is sitting looking at something. The dog named Sky, walks up to the man and gets his attention. The man stands up and faces us, "Ah, I see you two are awake. You gave us quite a scare." He says. He has long grey hair, along with a matching beard, and wears brown robes and uses a wooden stick as a walking cane.

"Yeah, thank you for your help." Yami says.

"No problem, my name is Ironheart. Oh, and I believe this is yours." He says holding out Yami's deck. Yami grabs it from him. On the top, is the Eye of Timaeus.

"I see you posses an interesting card." Ironheart says looking at Timaeus.

Yami takes Timaeus and holds it out to the man, "I'm not deserving of this card anymore." He says.

"Yami, that's not true." I tell him.

Ironheart grabs the card from him, "I'll hold onto it for a while."

"Oh, and by the way, did you find another kid with us? He's kind of nerdy and has green hair." I say.

"Yes, I did. I entrusted him to some people wandering this area who said they would bring him to the nearest hospital. It was a shame really, he looked dead."

"His soul was taken earlier. I guess it's good that he got some help." Yami says.

"Hm, I can sense a great deal of confusion and loneliness within you young man. Why is it you feel this way?"

"I lost a great friend of mine. I'm on a journey to find him." Yami says.

"And what will you do once you've found him?"

"I'm not sure… At the least, I would apologize to him."

"Mhm, I think I may be able to help. Please, follow me."

Ironheart begins to walk away, with Chris and Sky following him. "Let's follow him, Yami. We've got nowhere else to go." I say.

Yami nods and we follow them. We climb up lots of ledges and cliffs, until we reach the edge of one of the mountains. The walkway is very thin, so I mostly hold onto the mountain as we walk. I take a step and the rock beneath my foot falls down. I try to keep myself stable, and Yami catches my arm to make sure I don't fall over. "You alright?" he asks.

"Fine now." I say.

"Oh, did I mention to watch your step? And you might not want to look down." Chris says.

I look down out of curiosity and notice that those rocks are still falling. It seems to go about a mile downward. "But not to worry, we're not far from our destination." Ironheart says. He continues walking and we follow him.

"What happens once we arrive?" Yami asks.

"We'll arrive in the place where the spirits dwell. My people believe that spirits live all around us and the place we're going is one of the dead. Mostly the angry spirits are kept there, looking for revenge."

"And you think my friend will be there?"

"It's likely. Getting in there won't be a problem, but leaving will be another story. You can still back out now."

"No, I'm going."

We continue walking until we reach the edge of a cliff. Below, is a drawn circle in the ground surrounded by broken pillars. "So, what happens when we go down there?" I ask.

"Not we. Only him. If more than one goes down there, then both of them will be consumed by the dark spirits." Ironheart says.

"Alright, I'm willing to go. Don't worry Ari, I'll be fine." He says kissing me.

"Be careful." I say

He then slides down the edge of the cliff and begins to walk toward the circle. As he walks toward the circle, orbs of white light surround him, "What's going on?" I ask.

"Those are the souls of people who seek revenge." Ironhearts says.

Once Yami reaches the circle, the orbs are swirling like crazy. "Hey look, a spirit is crossing over into our world." Chris says.

The orbs come together and begin to form the shape of a human. It then comes into the shape of Yugi. We finally found him. Yami and Yugi begin to talk about something and then Yugi walks away. He then turns to face Yami and a Duel Disk appears on his arm. _Are they seriously going to duel? At a time like this?_ "Are they supposed to duel?" I ask.

"Yeah. We were taught that a warrior would come seeking someone. And once we found you guys, we knew it was him." Chris says.

"He needs to face his other half. He must conquer the darkness within him and face his fears. But if he loses, then his soul will remain here forever, just like his friend." Ironheart says.

It's a bit hard to see what their playing, but I can still tell which holograms they use. Yugi sets a monster and ends his turn. Yami summons Gazelle and attacks. Yugi's face-down monster was also Gazelle. "Wait, do they have the exact same hand?" I say.

"Yes, they also share the same deck." Ironheart says.

Yugi sets another monster. Yami then fuses Berfomet and Gazelle together to form Chimera. Then he summons Alpha the Magnet Warrior in attack mode and has it attack Yugi's face-down, which is Sangan. Chimera then attacks directly, bringing Yugi to 1900 Life Points. Yugi sets a card then activates a magic card, which I think is Card Destruction. Yugi then plays another magic card. A green light forms around Yugi and the Seal of Orichalcos forms onto the field.

_Why? Why is Yugi doing this? Is he trying to show Yami the harm that card can do? _Yugi activates Monster Reborn and summons Dark Magician Girl to the field, and also plays Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. Celtic Guardian destroys Alpha and Dark Magician Girl destroys Chimera, bringing Yami to 3100. Yami is able to summon Berfomet in defense mode via Chimera's effect though.

Yami summons Big Shield Gardna in defense mode and ends his turn. Yugi summons Queen's Knight in attack mode and then uses Magic Formula to raise Dark Magician Girl's attack and uses her to destroy Big Shield Gardna. Queen's Knight destroys Berfomet. Obnoxious Celtic Guardian also attacks directly, bringing Yami to 1200. Yami sets a card face-down and then summons Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode and activates Swords of Revealing Light.

Yugi then sacrifices his Celtic Guardian to summon Catapult Turtle. _Is he mimicking Yami's moves from his duel with Rafael? _ He sacrifices Queen's Knight in order to bring Yami to 200 Life Points. Yugi then goes to sacrifice Dark Magician Girl next. Yami hesitantly activates Divine Wing to inflict the damage back to Yugi's Life Points, causing Yugi to lose the duel. The Seal of Orichalcos disappears and Yugi collapses.

"No Yugi, don't leave again." I whisper.

Yami runs to Yugi to make sure he's alright. The two begin to talk again, and then Yugi disappears.

**Eh, not the best way to end it, but I guess it works. And I beat my laziness for today, so hooray. And pretty soon I may start working on Sabrina's season 5 outfit (because I prefer to work on them early), so if anyone has any ideas, then I'm all ears.**


	11. Orichalcos Invasion

~Ari~

I watch Yami from the cliff. He just sits down there and doesn't do anything. "Is he still blaming himself for what happened to Yugi?" I ask Ironheart.

"Yes. He needs to repair the hole within his heart." He says.

Yami continues to just sit there, but I suppose he needs to be alone. I look up at the sky and it begins to turn dark and has lightning running through it. _What's happing? _It can't be a storm, can it? The ground starts shaking violently and the ground next to Yami begins to crack. I can feel a dark presence coming from down there though.

A dark aura rises out of the cracks and forms in the shape of a soldier-like creature. I can't make out too many details from here, but I think I can see the Orichalcos symbol on his head. "The Pharaoh must be careful. That beast is more dangerous than he knows." Ironheart says.

"So, you've seen that thing before?" I say.

Ironheart merely nods, "I faced that beast in the battle of Atlantis against the evil Lord Dartz."

"So, you two were there? All that time ago?"

Chris and Ironheart nod. I look back over to where Yami is to see that the sky above them is even darker, if that's possible. A spinning green circle then comes out of the clouds. "Yami, get out of there!" I shout.

Too late. The circle forms around Yami and the soldier and the Seal of Orichalcos is completed. Does that beast want to duel him? The soldier summons a monster and it goes in for an attack on Yami. Before it hits though, a barrier forms around Yami and protects him. "Pharaoh, the lost spirits of Atlantis are here to protect you! Summon your own creatures and you will be assisted!" Ironheart shouts.

Yami nods and then fuses Gazelle and Berfomet together to summon Chimera. It then destroys the other beast on the field and the soldier is down to 2800 Life Points. The beast reappears with more attack points, but Chimera destroys it again, bringing the soldier down to 2100. Yami activates Fissure to destroy the beast once more, but it just comes back again.

It then destroys Chimera, but Yami can still summon Gazelle from his Graveyard. Yami has 3700 Life Points. The beast goes to attack Gazelle, but Yami activates Mirror Force, but the beast comes right back. Gazelle is then destroyed and Yami is down to 2300. I'm worried that he could lose, even though it might be unlikely.

Yami summons Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, but it gets attacked, but not destroyed due to its effect. Yami is now down to 800 Life Points. Okay, now losing could be likely. "Can't we help him?" I say.

"There is one way." Ironheart grabs the Timaeus card from his robe, "I must return it to him." He then runs down the cliff side and heads toward Yami.

"Grandpa, don't!" Chris says, "Oh, he'll never fight those evil spirits alone. Sky, come on we're going to help!"

Chris gets onto the back of Sky and begins to run down the cliff. Well, I guess I can help out too. I begin to follow them down the cliff and hope that I can help in any way. Ironheart almost makes it to where the Seal is, but is then shot down by a flash of lightning. Oh my gosh!

I run toward Ironheart's body, which his flesh is burning, but he isn't dead yet. Chris and Sky come up to him as well, "Grandpa, say something!" Chris says.

"Is there anything we can do?" I say.

"C-Chris, take this card to t-the Pharaoh." He says holding it out to her. She takes the card and then Ironheart disappears into thin air.

"Grandpa, don't leave!" Chris says. She begins to cry, but then tries to wipe away her tears. "Ari, stay back. Sky and I can handle this."

"You can't go alone! You'll be killed!" I say.

She ignores me and then gets onto Sky's back and they run off toward the Seal. I run after them, because I know they can't do this alone. As they run, Sky is shot down and then disappears. Chris gets back onto her feet, but is then shot down herself. "Chris!" I shout.

I run up to her body, "You're going to be alright, Chris." I lie. I know she won't survive.

"I-I need to bring the P-Pharaoh this c-card." She says.

I nod and pick her up. I start running toward the Seal, which I can hear Yami yelling at me to stay back, but I ignore him. I run to the edge of the Seal and try to put my hand through the Seal, but it shocks my hand. I still hold Chris in my arms, and looks on the verge of death."What now?" I say.

Chris weakly holds her hand out to the Seal and is able to put her hand through it. "P-Pharaoh, here, take this." She says.

Yami grabs the Eye of Timaeus from her, "Thank you." He says.

"N-no, I should be t-thanking you."

With that said, she disappears from my arms and I know she's dead. There's no time to morn her death though, because that soldier keeps trying to attack. "Yami, I know that Timaeus will trust you if you just believe in him. If you going to use him, do it now." I say.

He nods and turns around to face the beast. "I sacrifice Celtic Guardian in order to summon Dark Magician Girl! Next, I call forth the Eye of Timaeus! Now fuse together!" he says.

The two of them then destroy the beast and breaks the Seal. I run up and hug Yami, "I'm proud of you. You are worthy of using Timaeus." I say.

He nods, "It came at a heavy price though. Ironheart, Chris, and Sky are all in the grasp of Dartz now." He says.

"We'll save them, just like we will with Yugi."

He nods sadly, but seems to accept the fact that Yugi was taken now. "Come on, we need to find the others." He says.

We walk away from the area and begin to climb up a cliff. This one is a lot higher than the cliff we came down from and a bit steeper too. Yami climbs up first, with me behind him. He reaches the top and then holds out his hand to me. I grasp it and get pulled up to the top. "What's the plan now?" I ask.

"The train tracks. They seem to head back where we left the others. Hopefully, they haven't wandered off and we can find them down there." Yami says.

We begin walking down the tracks. We've been walking for quite a while, but then something comes to mind, "Wait, what if the gang isn't even on the tracks?" I say.

"Then they have to be somewhere around here." Yami says.

"Wait, do you see that?" I say pointing upward.

He looks up at the sky and those same arrays of lights appear. The ones that appeared that night the Great Beast first appeared. "What does it mean?" Yami says.

**When I was writing this, I expected it to be longer, but hey; I got a chapter up, right? I'm gonna try and work on the Yami/Ari scenes a bit more, but the plot gets in the way. I try to find time to fit them in, but sometimes I feel I can't fit it in. Sorry 'bout that.**


	12. Infiltration

~Ari~

The array of light comes and goes as we keep walking. I'm worried that the Great Beast will rise soon. Yami and I have been walking the train tracks for about an hour or so, but we haven't seen the gang anywhere. "Do you think they wandered away from the tracks?" I ask.

Yami thinks this over. He was pretty optimistic about them being here a while ago, but now he's not so sure, "We'll find them no matter what." Is all he says.

We've reached a forest by now, but it's not too thick. I look down at my Duel Disk for a moment and then notice that it starts glowing. I look at Yami's Duel Disk to find that it's doing the same thing. "What's this?" he asks.

"The Legendary Dragons must want something." I say.

Two streams of light come from our Duel Disk's and then meet with another two. The streams of light then transform into Timaeus, Critias, Hermos, and Ion. They all fly up into the sky and circle around a plan that looks minutes away from crashing. The four of them grab a hold of the plane as it almost crash lands.

"Yami, come on, let's see what's happening." I say.

He nods and the two of us run into the woods and stand a top of a hill over a lake. The plane crash lands, but no harm was done. All four dragons disappear as dust rises into the air. "Wait; is that one of Kaiba's planes?" Yami says.

"There's somethin ya don't see every day!" the two of us look over to find Tristan, Joey, and Tea standing on the other side of the hill.

"Hey guys! We finally found you!" I say.

"Yeah! But wait, what about that plane?" Tea says.

"Let's go check it out." Tristan says.

We slide down the hill and head towards the plane. I notice that Rex is lying unconscious on Joey's back, so I guess they dueled after all. We reach the side of the plane and the side door opens. Kaiba stands in the doorway with a man in his arms. "Kaiba?" Yami says.

"Oh great, it's the geek squad." He says jumping down. Mokuba follows him.

Kaiba tosses the guy in his arms onto the ground, "Who is that guy?" I ask.

"His name is Alister. My big brother dueled him and then he lost his soul." Mokuba says.

"So, you dueled that guy on a movin plan?" Joey says.

"Maybe I did. And don't you geeks have somewhere else to be?" Kaiba says annoyed. I notice that he doesn't make eye contact with Yami because he's probably still mad about him losing.

"Kaiba, by now you must know that your destined to help us. We need your help to stop Dartz." Yami says.

"Please Yugi, I've had enough of the word 'destiny' for one lifetime. Can't you dweebs just handle stuff on your own?"

A Kaiba Corp. helicopter lands by the crashed plane and Roland emerges from it. "Mister Kaiba, thank goodness you're alright! But I have some terrible news…" he says.

"What is it?" Kaiba says.

"Kaiba Corp. It's been entirely bought out by an unknown source. The company is no longer yours."

"WHAT!? SOME NO-GOOD BAFOON HAS MY COMPANY!?" Kaiba yells.

"Well, um, yes sir."

"Erg, we're going to the United States Kaiba Corp Headquarters now! I'm going to teach this person not to mess with MY company!"

"Hey, what 'bout us? Ya can't just leave us all here." Joey says.

"Fine geeks, get into the helicopter, we leave in thirty seconds."

We all aboard the helicopter and take off. We lie Alister and Rex on the floor, while the rest of us takes the seats along the walls. "So, how can one person have all the money to buy the entire company?" Tea asks.

"Someone must've broken into the main computer and hacked into my account." Kaiba says.

"What about the ruins? We've got to get to that museum and find the ancient text." Yami says.

"I already have a team there figuring it out."

"Um, Mister Kaiba." The pilot says, "There's an emergency signal coming from the museum, they're calling on the red line."

Kaiba nods and opens his briefcase. He then takes out a laptop and logs on. "The museum has been taken over. But no matter, at least we have the information we need." Kaiba says.

"We should send this information to Professor Halkins. He should be able to translate it." Yami says.

"Then you do the honors." Kaiba says handing him the laptop.

Yami kind of struggles with figuring out how to use it, because we're not used to technology much. But after a few minutes, he's able to use it pretty well. He opens up the webcam and contacts Rebecca, "Oh, hi, Pharaoh." She says.

"We have the carvings from the ruins. See if your grandfather can read them." Yami says.

Professor Halkins leans over Rebecca and looks at the files, "These images are too blurry. I can't read what they say." He says. "We'll meet you guys in Florida to discuss a plan later."

They log off and Yami shuts the laptop. "We're still going to the United States Kaiba Corp Headquarters; my supercomputer will be able to translate it." Kaiba says.

"But that place is probably swarming with guards!" Tea says.

"But he does have a point. First these criminals went after Pegasus, and now they've targeted Kaiba's company. We have to stop them before they can create any more damage." Yami says.

"Wow, your speaking pretty clearly even if you've lost your title." Kaiba says.

"Kaiba, this is more than just a dueling title. The entire world is in danger." I say.

"Says the girl who still has a dueling title. And you geeks need a new hobby, let the professionals save the world." Kaiba says.

We ignore him and just wait for us to arrive in Florida. The sun has gone down and now we're just waiting to land. We reach a pier and find Duke, Rebecca, and Professor Halkins waiting for us. The sky now looks like it could start pouring at any minute. We all get off of the helicopter, and it takes off again to deliver Alister and Rex to a hospital.

"So, how was da road trip guys?" Joey asks.

"We ran into a problem about halfway there. We saw Mai and one of those weirdos, the one that stopped your duel." Duke says.

"Jerk! Where'd he go?!"

"We don't know. But he really has something against you Joey."

"Anyways, we're going to Kaiba Corp to find Dartz. That's why we came here." Yami says.

"I'll come with you guys! You'll need some tech support!" Rebecca says.

"Ha! Like we'll need a kid around. Believe me kid, I've got this covered." Kaiba says.

"I'm no kid!"

"Whatever. I'm going to Kaiba Corp; any geeks that wanna come should speak now."

"I'm going with you Kaiba. I need to defeat Dartz." Yami says.

"I'll go too!" I say.

"It's going to be too dangerous. You should stay with the others."

"No, you guys will need back-up. And besides, anywhere else is probably just as dangerous."

"Will you geeks just shut up? The girl can come, but stay out of my way." Kaiba says.

The three of us run off toward Kaiba Corp while the rest of the gang stays behind. Kaiba soon stops near the opening to the sewer. "Why are we stopping here?" I ask.

"I made an underground passage in the sewers. This opening should lead us right there." Kaiba says.

He slides the disk out of the way and then jumps down there. I jump down next, while Yami closes the opening and jumps down. Kaiba starts running and Yami and I follow him to a corridor in the sewer. We then reach a doorway, but its locked shut. Kaiba yanks the picture of Mokuba from his neck and then swipes it onto the key card, which opens the door.

The door turns out to be an elevator and the three of us head inside while the doors close. The elevator begins to head upwards and so far we don't have any problems. But I stand corrected when the lights go out and the elevator violently shakes. "What was that?" Yami asks.

The ceiling then breaks open and one of the Orichalcos monsters jumps down. It looks kind of like a one-eyed mutant rabbit. Yami pulls me close to him and tries to shield me from the monster. It then lunges toward Kaiba, probably aiming for the throat, but Kaiba dodges the attack and the beast goes right through the elevator wall. "You alright?" Yami asks.

"Yeah, what about you Kaiba?" I say.

"I'm fine, now we're getting out of this elevator." He then smashes the controls with his Duel Disk, which causes the doors to open automatically. Yami and Kaiba push them open all the way and then we all get out at one of the floors. The welcoming party we get is an army of Duel Monsters. "Be careful, these monsters are real, not holograms." Yami says.

"Why would I believe something like that? I suggest you check yourself into a mental hospital, Yugi." Kaiba says.

"A doorway has been opened between our worlds and there's somehow. If you've got a better explanation, then feel free to share it."

"You're still crazy, but my only concern now is to get rid of these monsters."

"Then let's quit talking and fight them." I say.

"Go, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" Yami says.

"Come forth, Magician's Valkria!" I say.

"Come out, Vorse Raider!" Kaiba says.

Our monsters destroy most of the army, but the monsters keep getting reinforcements. "This way!" Kaiba says. He starts running down a hallway. Yami grabs my wrist and we run after him. Our monsters stay behind to fight the army.

We reach the end of the hallway, where another door is waiting. Kaiba swipes his card, "DENIED." Swipes it again, "DENIED."

"Someone must've reprogrammed the code." Kaiba says.

I look back at the army to find them destroying our monsters, "Guys, we need new plan, we have no defenses left." I say.

"Need some help guys?" the doors then open and we run through them.

"Rebecca, is that you?" I say.

"Yep, Kaiba's security wasn't hard to break into." She says over the intercom.

She ends up unlocking each door we encounter and we finally make it to the room holding the supercomputer. Kaiba swipes his card and it begins to scan him. "Seto Kaiba confirmed. Say a command?" the computer says.

"Shut down the system and upload the back-up system!" Kaiba says.

"Affirmative, Mister Kaiba."

Kaiba puts the file with the photos on it into the computer and it begins to scan it. A photo of some sort of symbol shows up on one of the multiple screens, "Wait I've seen that symbol before." Kaiba says.

"What is it?" Yami asks.

"It's the symbol to a secret financial organization called Paradius. No one has seen them, but they say that they own a portion of every company in the world. OH CRAP!"

"What is it?" I ask.

"The president of Paradius is Dartz! He also runs a gang called Doma."

"That's the biker gang! Upload a picture of Dartz."

On the screen, appears a picture of a man around the age of thirty who has green hair and yellow and green eyes. "Wait, that's him! I saw that man once in a vision; he fought the battle of Atlantis." Yami says.

The computer begins to explode, and when the smoke clears all of the files are lost. A blue fog then forms around us and Yami pulls me closer to him. A dragon-like beast appears and Dartz stands a top of it, "Well, if it isn't Mister Kaiba ad the infamous Pharaoh and Queen." He says.

"What do you want Dartz?" Yami says.

"I assume you should've figured that out by now. Even baboons are smarter than you all are. But, you are the 'chosen duelists', so why don't you prove it?"

"I don't have to prove anything to you! Now give me back my company!"

"Or what?"

"Dartz, why don't we just duel you? We don't have time for all this." I say.

"Good idea, I summon The Eye of Timaeus!" Yami says.

"Come forth, Fang of Critias!" Kaiba says.

"Wing of Ion, I summon you!" I say.

"Ah, the Legendary Dragons, eh? It's been ages since our last battle? I'm surprised Timaeus can still see out of that eye, due to the damage I've caused it."

Timaeus roars in anger and then lauches a fireball at Dartz. Dartz then disappears before the blast even touches him. "We'll meet again, but next time, your souls will be mine!" Dartz voice echoes.

The Legendary Dragons disappear and then room returns to normal. A loud bang comes from the door and some of the monsters break through. Kaiba runs ahead and reaches an elevator off to the side. Yami grabs my wrist and we run over there. _Honestly, I can run on my own._

We enter the elevator and begin to head upwards. We reach the roof of the building where some of the monsters are already waiting for us. "New plan?" I ask.

"Yeah, jump." Kaiba says.

"Are you insane? We'll die!" Yami says.

"No we won't."

I then notice Kaiba's Blue-Eyes Jet fly toward us and hover just below the roof. The three of us jump off the edge and into the Jet. One of the monsters on the roof however, blasts the side of the jet, causing it to spiral out of control and crash land. Luckily, none of us are injured.

"Not a happy landing." Kaiba says.

We look back at Kaiba Corp to find smoke emerging from it. "That fool won't take my company!" Kaiba says.

"We have bigger problems. Look." I say.

Up in the sky is the shadow of a serpent-like creature, which I assume is the Great Leviathan. "How much time do we have left?" Yami says.

**I gave Kaiba some (okay, a lot) of extra sass in this chapter, but it was enjoyable to write. Hopefully, this chapter had a tad bit more romance (more mental probably than anything). And I may have slipped a Revenge of the Sith line in there, so see if anyone can figure that out. And okay, enough of my rants.**


	13. Joey's Fate

~Ari~

Yami, Kaiba, and I start heading back to where the trailer was. It takes a while, but we eventually reach the trailer, "Hey Seto! I knew you would come back!" Mokuba says.

"We're fine, Mokuba. We know who we're after now and it's time to crash their party." Kaiba says.

"Well, then we better hurry because Joey left to find them on his own!" Rebecca says.

"He went off on his own? Is he crazy?" I say.

"Apparently so."

"We've got to get to Paradius Headquarters before he does, or else he could be in serious danger." Yami says.

"Guys!" we look over to find Tea running toward us, but I still don't see Tristan around.

"What is it Tea?" Yami says.

"Those same Orichalcos monsters that we saw in the desert are now roaming the city!" she says.

Professor Halkins then comes out of the trailer, "That's not all. These monsters are all over the world. And people have been dropping into a corpse-like state." He says.

"It must be the Orichalcos!" Rebecca says.

"And we can't even ask the police for help, because they've all been taken over by the Orichalcos!" Tea says.

"Then I guess the world is in our hands again. We'll have to battle our way through to Dartz." Yami says.

"And where's Tristan?" I ask.

"I don't know. He ran after Joey earlier." Tea says.

"Let's hurry up then. Get into the trailer; we're going to Paradius Headquarters. Maybe we can find Joey and Tristan on the way." Duke says.

We nod and then get into the trailer. Duke gets into the driver's seat of the truck and starts driving. "Okay guys, we're about a mile away from Paradius, so we should be there in no time." Rebecca says.

"Hear that Seto? We're going to get our company back!" Mokuba says.

"It won't be easy. We're dealing with a powerful organization here and we can't afford any mistakes." Kaiba says.

Kaiba's right. Dartz has gotten too powerful already and we need to take him down quickly. We keep driving and then the trailer jolts and makes a stop. "Ow, doesn't Duke know how to drive this thing?" Tea says.

"Let's look outside." I say.

We all get out of the trailer to see one of those Orichalcos Soldiers and its attacking Tristan. "What should we do?" Tea asks.

Yami draws from his deck, "I summon Celtic Guardian!" he says.

The Celtic Guardian shows up, destroys the soldier, and then disappears. Tristan looks over at us, "Wow, thanks Yugi." He says.

"No problem." Yami says.

"Hey, where'd Joey go?" Tea asks.

"Joey had to be the hero or whatever and chase down one of those Doma guys."

"Oh no! Was it Valon?" Rebecca says.

"Who?"

"Valon's the guy that Rebecca and I faced earlier. He seems to really have something against Joey." Duke says.

"Then we better find him quickly." I say.

"That amateur will have to wait. Look around." Kaiba says.

I look up to see that at least ten Orichalcos Soldier's are surrounding us. I get my Duel Disk at the ready, "You guys ready to fight these guys again?" I say to Yami and Kaiba.

"Anything to get to my company." Kaiba says.

All three of our Duel Disk's begin to glow and we draw Critias, Ion, and Timaeus. We nod at each other, "Come forth, Eye of Timaeus!" Yami says.

"I play Fang of Critias!" Kaiba says.

"Wing of Ion, I summon you!" I say.

The three of our dragons then appear, looking ready to fight. The three of them blast the soldiers, but more keep appearing. Timaeus blasts at least fifteen of them with one attack, while Ion claws another ten, and Critias stomps on the rest. After all the soldiers are gone for the moment, our dragons turn into small orbs of light and then return to their cards.

Kaiba begins to walk away with Mokuba, "Where are you guys going?" I ask.

"Do you honestly think since I helped defeat some holograms, that I'm automatically part of your little fan club?" he says, "I work alone and no amount of holograms is going to change that."

"Kaiba, can't you at least help us find Joey?" Yami says.

"I'm not wasting my breath on that nerd. But if you wish to, my satellite system is open."

"Oh yeah! Joey's Duel Disk is probably on!" Rebecca runs back inside the trailer.

"Yeah, maybe Rebecca can get into the system and track Joey!" Tea says.

We wait around outside to see if Rebecca can find Joey. We've probably been waiting for fifteen minutes so far. "Ugh! I can't wait around anymore, we need to find Joey!" Tristan says.

"Tristan, we're all concerned, but we just need to stay calm." Tea says.

"But you don't understand! Tea, you were there, back at the train tracks, Joey was determined to get Mai back, even if it meant that he'd get his soul taken! That could've already happened since Mai and Valon are both after him!"

"I know, but-"

"We can't wait around forever! Let's go now!"

"Tristan, we need Kaiba's tracking system." I say, "There's no point in wandering around with nowhere to go, if we do that, then he could already be gone. If we use the tracking system, we may still have a chance."

"Hey guys, I've got it!" Rebecca says. She grabs a map out of her pocket, "The system says that he's about a mile away."

Yami takes the map from here, "Alright, I'll go alone and bring him back." He says.

"You're not going alone. It's too dangerous." I say.

"Yeah, and besides, Joey's our friend too!" Tea says.

"The three of us will come with you." Tristan says.

"Alright then, Duke watch Rebecca and Professor Halkins. After we find Joey, we're going after Dartz. Don't worry Rebecca; we'll bring Yugi back safely." Yami says.

She nods. "We're wasting time. Let's go now." I say.

So Yami, Tristan, Tea, and I run off in search of Joey. Yami hands Tea the map and Joey should be only a few blocks away. We run for about ten minutes, until Yami and my Duel Disk's glows. I draw Ion to see it glowing, along with Timaeus, "I guess Joey was able to play Hermos." I say.

"Then that means he's still out there, come on." Yami says.

Our Duel Disk's continue to glow as we run; probably meaning Hermos is still in play. After a few minutes, the glowing stops. _Was Hermos destroyed? _We don't have time to stop and think about it, so we just keep running.

"I think

"Do we have the time to?" I say.

"Wait, look over there." Yami says.

We look over to see a white beam of light coming from a ways away. I look at my Ion card again to see that it's glowing. _I guess Joey's still out there. _We begin to run off in that direction. After a few minutes, a green beam of light then appears in the same place. "Oh no, was that Joey?" I say.

"I hope it wasn't." Yami says.

We keep running and then we reach a four-way intersection. "This way." Yami says running to the right.

As we keep running, I then notice another ray of light, which is also green. When I get a better look I can see it forming into the Seal of Orichalcos, "Guys, you don't think Joey's dueling again, do you?" I say.

They look up at the Seal, "If that is him dueling, then his soul hasn't been taken yet." Tea says.

"Right, we've got to keep moving." Yami says.

We keep running until we reach around the area where we saw the Orichalcos form. "He should be around here somewhere." I say.

"Wait, look at Timaeus." Yami says.

The Timaeus card is glowing and so is Ion. "Did Joey play it again?"

"I guess so."

He turn a few more corners and then both of our cards stop glowing. _I hope Joey didn't lose._ We run down another alleyway and then see a fence up ahead. Up against that fence is Joey and Valon; both not moving. "Oh no, did Joey-?"

"Yes, he lost his soul." Yami says.

**Sorry about the wait for this chapter, but I've been rewriting a 'Servant, Priestess, or More?', I just wanted to fix some errors and such in it. Right now I'm done with 10/20 of the chapters, so when I get free time between that, I'll post another chapter.**


	14. Rematching Doma

~Ari~

No matter what we do, Joey won't wake up. So he's really gone. "Who did this?" Tea asks.

"It wasn't Valon. He looks like he lost as well." I say.

"It's obvious then. Joey dueled Valon and then Mai showed up! She's the only one to blame!" Tristan says.

"Yes, but the real mastermind was Dartz. That coward just waits in his fortress while others do his dirty work." Yami says, "But this ends now!"

He begins to run off, "Yami, wait!" I call as I run after him.

He enters Paradius Headquarters and I follow behind him. Yami then looks at me, "Go back, Ari. It's too dangerous here." He says.

"I'm not going to let you confront Dartz alone. Please, let me go with you." I say.

He looks rather conflicted about it, "Fine. But stay close to me." He kisses me and then we turn toward the elevator.

I look up and notice the light above the elevator and it seems to be heading down, and I'm pretty sure it's either another Orichalcos Soldier or one of the remaining Doma employees. It then hits the main floor and the doors open. Mai then falls over unconscious onto Yami, "Mai? Say something!" Yami says.

She doesn't answer, "Did she lose a duel?" I say.

"That's the only explanation I can give. But who did she duel?"

"Was it Dartz?"

"No, I don't think so."

He then sets her down against the wall and we enter the elevator. It seems that one of the floors has already been selected, so the elevator begins to head upward. I look at the controls to see that the elevator is heading up to the roof of the building.

The elevator then stops at one of the floors around the middle of the building. I look at the controls to see that the roof was the only button pressed. The doors open to a dark room. "Why do you think it stopped here?" Yami asks.

"I don't know." I say.

The room is dark, but I can tell that it's still rather large. I take a few steps forward and then a dim lighting turns on. I look to the other side of the room to see someone I'd spot from a mile away; Lucas. "Nice of you to come by." He says.

"I don't have time for you Lucas, we're here for Dartz." I say.

"Then you'll have to make time. We're dueling now."

"Ari, don't. There's no time." Yami says.

I shake my head, "No Yami, you go and find Dartz, I'll duel him."

"But-!"

"Just go! Get back in the elevator and find him. You can't talk me out of this."

He looks at Lucas and then back at me, "Fine. Good luck." He says walking back into the elevator. The doors close and it begins to head upward.

My attention goes back to Lucas, "You sure you're not going to run away again?" I say.

"I won't. Because this time, I'm going to win." He says readying his Duel Disk.

"We'll see."

"My move," Lucas says, "And I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!"

The Seal forms around us and the stakes have been set. "Then I activate Spring of Rebirth! And finally, I'll set one card face-down and end my turn."

My hand contains; Magic Cylinder, Relay Soul, Mystical Elf, Dark Magician Girl, Kaiser Sea Horse, and Luster Dragon, "I'll set one card face-down and then summon Luster Dragon in attack mode! Now attack his Life Points directly!"

"Activate Mirror Force!"

"Fine, I'll end my turn."

"A wise choice. Now I summon Inaba White Rabbit in attack mode! Attack her directly!"

"I activate Magic Cylinder!"

Lucas is now down to 3300 Life Points. I draw Magician's Valkria, "I summon Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode! Now, attack!"

Lucas is down to 1600. He draws, "Alright, I activate Soul Exchange! Now I can take control of Kaiser Sea Horse and tribute it to summon Dark Dust Spirit! Dark Dust Spirit, attack her directly!"

My Life Points drop to 1800. "And now that my turn is over, Dark Dust Spirit returns to my hand and I gain 500 Life Points from Spring of Rebirth."

Lucas is up to 2100. I draw Dark Hole, "I summon Magician's Valkria in attack mode and have her attack you directly!"

Now he has 500 Life Points left. "I activate Swords of Revealing Light! And then I'll summon Yaksha in attack mode! Now attack Magician's Valkria!" I'm down to 1500 Life Points. "Now Yaksha goes back to my hand and I'm up to 1000 Life Points."

I draw Queen's Knight, "I play Queen's Knight in defense mode! I'll end my turn."

"I summon Yaksha in attack mode and equip him with the Sword of Kusanagi! With this card, when I attack a defense mode monster, the difference between your defense and my attack will come out of your Life Points. Yaksha, attack now!"

I'm down to 1200 Life Points. Yaksha returns to Lucas' hand and he's now at 1500 Life Points. The Sword of Kusanagi also returns to his hand. I draw Magician of Faith, "I'll play Mystical Elf in defense mode and end my turn."

"I'll play Yaksha in attack mode and equip it with the Mirror of Yata. Now Yaksha won't return to my hand at the end of my turn. I'll end my turn."

I draw Fairy Witch. I decide to end my turn because there's not much else I can do. "Now I sacrifice Yaksha in order to summon my Dark Dust Spirit! And I'll equip him with another Mirror of Yata and Sword of Kusanagi! Dark Dust Spirit, attack Mystical Elf!"

My Life Points go down to 1000. I draw Kuriboh, "I activate Dark Hole! Now Dark Dust Spirit is destroyed. Then I summon Fairy Witch in attack mode and attack you directly!"

He's down to 700 Life Points. "I summon Rasetsu in attack mode! Now, destroy Fairy Witch!"

I'm left to a mere 300 Life Points. Lucas smirks, "Soon your soul will belong to the Great Leviathan! There's nothing left that you can do, so you mind as well forfeit now."

"I won't Lucas. I still don't get why you're against me, I haven't done anything to you."

"You have! I've already told you, you took the life I needed!"

_"Ari let me try to talk to him." Sabrina says._

_"Alright."_

~Sabrina~

"You didn't need my life, you wanted it. I don't owe you anything."

"You owe what you stole from me."

"I didn't take anything. It was destiny that I was found."

"Whatever. Rasetsu returns to my hand and my Life Points go to 1200. Just make your move so I can end this duel!"

This is my last chance. I need something to help me. Come on, Heart of the Cards. I draw Pot of Greed, "Alright, first I'll activate Pot of Greed!" I draw Divine Queen and the Wing of Ion. "Okay, I summon the Wing of Ion! Then I'll fuse it with Divine Queen from my hand to form Divine Crystal Dragon!"

"N-no!"

"It's time to end this, Divine Crystal Dragon, attack him directly!"

I notice as his Life Points drop to zero, the Orichalcos stone around his neck breaks. I watch as the Seal grows smaller and Lucas' soul is taken by it. I walk up to his unconscious body, "Sorry Lucas, but we have to get through to Dartz. It wasn't necessary that you would have to be taken in the process, but hopefully you'll understand what I mean." I say.

_"He will. Let me take over while we find Yami." Ari says._

_"Okay."_

~Ari~

I look up and then notice that the building starts to shake violently. _What's happening? But whatever it is, I need to find Yami quickly._

**Sorry about this delay, but something unexpected came up. On Monday, my grandfather started having health issues so my family dropped everything and drove to the other side of the country to see him. Unfortunately, he died on Tuesday about an hour before we got there. So I just got back home last night and I'm ready to keep writing.**


	15. Finding the Base

~Ari~

The building shakes, but I am still able to walk to the working elevator and get to the roof. The doors open and I find Yami, Tea, Tristan, Kaiba, Mokuba, an unconscious Joey, and Rafael there. I guess Rafael and Yami dueled, but their souls haven't been taken. "What are you guys doing here?" I ask walking up to them.

They look over their shoulders and look at me, "Sabrina, where were you?" Tea says.

"I was dueling Lucas." I say.

The building then rumbles louder and shakes more. I look at the floor to see some cracks in it, "The building's collapsing!" Tea says.

"We've got to get to the elevator!" Yami says.

We turn around to run to the elevator, but then a huge crack forms between us and the elevator, making it impossible to reach it. "We're trapped here!" Mokuba says.

"Mister Kaiba, up here!" we look up to see Roland in a Kaiba Corp. Helicopter. It goes and lands on a landing platform just up a staircase.

We run up the staircase and reach the helicopter. I look back to see Yami helping Rafael climb the stairs and they're only about halfway up. Just then, the bolts go loose and then stairs begin to collapse. "Yami!" I yell.

There's no way we can help them, we have no way to reach them. I watch in horror as I think that they're going to die, but then Rafael grabs onto Yami and throws him up onto the platform. Rafael then throws Yami some kind of flash drive before the stairs collapse.

I run to Yami to make sure he's alright. I look down to see that Rafael is still holding onto a ledge. "Take my hand!" Yami yells.

Rafael then reaches into his jacket and pulls out what looks like a flash drive, "Take this, it's the only way you'll find Dartz." He says.

Yami takes the device and puts it in his pocket, "Just grab my hand Rafael!" he says.

Rafael shakes his head and then let's go of the ledge. Yami and I watch in horror as he drops into the plume of smoke below. I look back to the helicopter to see it lifting into the sky already. It hovers above us, "C'mon guys, jump!" Tea yells.

We jump up onto the slanted platform and I watch as the building caves in. A thought then comes to my head, "Wait, what about Lucas! His body is still there!" I say.

"We can't go back for him now." Yami says placing a hand on my shoulder.

I curse myself for leaving his body there. _Why didn't I think about bringing him in the elevator? _Now it's my fault he's dead. Even if Dartz is defeated and we get his soul back, he'll have no body to return to. Yami then takes the flash drive out of his pocket, "Here Kaiba." He says.

"What's that?" Kaiba says in more of an annoyed tone then a questioning one.

"It's some kind of flash drive. I don't know what's on it."

Kaiba takes it and then inserts it into a small computer tablet. The screen lights up and Kaiba goes wide-eyed, "It's some sort of map." He says.

Yami leans over and looks at the screen, "It must be where Dartz' secret lair is." He says.

"Roland, take us to this location." Kaiba says tossing Roland the tablet.

"Um, yes sir, Mister Kaiba." He says.

"Wait, who are they?" I say pointing. Surrounding the helicopter are at least four jets.

"Oh great, does Dartz have his own air force?" Tristan says.

Mokuba looks out the window, "I think they're telling us to follow them." He says.

"Should we Mister Kaiba?" Roland says.

"If they are part of Dartz' group of nerds, then I'd be happy to follow them to their lair." He says.

"Yes sir."

We follow the jets out to the ocean and they seem to be leading us to an air force carrier. The helicopter lands on the carrier and we exit it. Waiting is a man that looks like a commander standing outside the copter. "I would like to welcome you to the United States air force carrier." He says.

"Um, you're the good guys right? You're not possessed or anything?" Tristan says.

"We'd like to think of ourselves as the good guys. After all, our job is to protect our country and serve our people. Our country's police have been possessed by some sort of threat and we have no orders to strike this threat. We guided you people here in hopes that you could help us. We're probably crazy, but we believe that this threat is based around a card game."

"You're right." Yami says, "This threat is an organization called Doma and they use the game Duel Monsters to take people's souls."

"Yes, and who better to solve this problem than the Duel Monsters champions."

"So basically, you're asking us to do your job." Kaiba says.

It sounds kind of true at this point. "Well, we've been tracking this organization for months, but we have no evidence on them, so we're completely helpless to this situation. We'd be happy to bring you near the hide-out, and we'll refuel your helicopter."

"Thank you." Yami says.

We don't have to travel long before we get in range of Dartz' hide-out. "This is as far as we'll go. You all are doing a great service for the world." The commander says.

"I'm doing this to save my company." Kaiba snaps.

"Either way, you're saving more than just a company."

"Hmph, Roland, ready the helicopter."

All of us head inside the helicopter and wait a moment to take off. Dartz' island looks really stormy, with typhoons and lightning surrounding it. Obviously there to keep away any intruders. The helicopter sways from side to side due to this weather and I feel like eventually I'm going to fall over. Yami pulls me close to him and holds onto me to prevent that from happening though.

The helicopter finally lands on the island and we exit. The entire island is just a spiraling tower with Dartz' temple at the top. "Ari, maybe you should stay out here." Yami says.

"No. Everyone else is going inside, so why can't I? I can handle myself Yami, don't worry about it." I say.

"Fine. Just stay close." He says kissing me.

We enter the temple and the first room we come into is like a ritual area. There are torches along the walls, serpent carvings everywhere, and an aura of sadness. "Anyone else feel that?" I ask.

"I feel it too. But this can't be the only room in the temple, there's got to be some kind of passage." Yami says.

"Hey, look over here, it's some sort of doorway!" Mokuba says from one of the dark corners of the room.

We walk up to him and open the door to see a hallway, "Good work Mokuba." Kaiba says walking through it.

The hallway is rather dark, but I can still see hints of serpent carvings around the pillars. At the end of the hallway is a light, which turns out to be a room full of carvings on the back wall. They're carvings of people though. "This must be where Dartz keeps his souls." Tristan says.

"Yeah," I say, "Look on the back wall; Pegasus, Lucas, Mai, and-"

"Yugi!" Yami finishes.

Yami goes to approach the wall, but two torches near the back wall light up and then Dartz appears in a fit of flames in between them. "Well if it isn't the chosen duelists. I would like to welcome you to my temple, of course. And I even have a spot picked out for you all on my wall." He says.

"Can it. We've already defeated all of your stupid henchmen, so now we're here for you. So give me back my company!" Kaiba says.

Dartz seems unfazed, "Hm, well I always knew those idiots would be taken. Actually, I had planned that the whole time. I've taken millions of souls and my henchmen just added fuel to the fire."

"Enough Dartz, just release our friends." Yami says.

"The only way you'll get them back is if you can defeat me. But look around you."

All of the torches along the walls then light up and now we can see the entire room. Every single wall, including the floor, has hundreds of carvings across each one. "Ten thousand years worth of souls, in fact. So, would you like to accept my offer? Win the duel and you get your friend's souls back, lose and yours belong to me." Dartz says as a Duel Disk forms on his arm.

"I'll duel you! Anything to get my company back!" Kaiba says.

"No Kaiba, you can't do it alone." Yami says.

"Then why don't you both just duel me? It'll make little difference on the outcome." Dartz says.

"Very well, Dartz. Let's duel!"

**Ended it there or else this chapter would be crazy LONG because the duel is freaking six parts long. And there's nothing better than writing a chapter and drinking a chocolate milkshake, is there? My goal is to finish season 4 before Labor Day because I have to go back to school the next day, so hopefully I can accomplish that.**


	16. Dueling Dartz

~Ari~

Yami and Kaiba get their Duel Disks at the ready and are ready to start the duel against Dartz. "I'll go first!" Kaiba says, "I play White Dragon Ritual! Now I can sacrifice Vorse Raider from my hand to summon Paladin of White Dragon! But the best part is when I get to sacrifice my Paladin in order to summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Great work Kaiba." Yami says, "My move! I activate Black Luster Ritual, allowing me to sacrifice Valkyrion the Magna Warrior from my hand to summon Black Luster Soldier! And then I'll place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Those monsters won't do a thing." Dartz says, "But this card may, the one that forms from pure darkness; the Seal of Orichalcos!" that was a pretty predictable move. "Now rise, Orichallcos Gigas! And by dropping my Life Points to 3500, I may summon my Orichalcos Kyutora! That will do for now."

"Then allow me to take over." Kaiba says, "I play Polymerization! Now I can fuse the two Blue-Eyes from my hand with the one on the field to form my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

"Yes," Yami says, "now I'll activate my own Polymerization to fuse Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with Black Luster Soldier to form Master of Dragon Soldier! Now I reveal Meteorain, so I can inflict piercing damage to your Life Points! Master of Dragon Soldier, attack Orichalcos Gigas!"

Dartz doesn't look fazed. The piercing damage will be enough to make him lose the duel, but he doesn't seem to mind. Gigas is destroyed, but Dartz' Life Points don't move at all, "I'm afraid you did your math wrong. You forgot to take Kyutora's effect into consideration, which makes sure that I don't lose any Life Points." Dartz says, "Now Orichalcos Gigas, return to me!"

Gigas now returns with 500 extra attack points. It's now Dartz' turn, "Now gentlemen, how about we get this duel moving again?" he says, "So I'll activate Orichalcos Deuteros!" a second ring forms around the Seal of Orichalcos, "The benefits to this upgrade allows me to gain 500 Life Points for each monster I have on the field and I have two, so now my Life Points are up to 4500! Now Gigas, attack Master of Dragon Soldier! Kyutora, absorb the damage! Now Gigas will return with even more attack points."

That must be Dartz' plan. He's just going to keep attacking until Gigas has enough power to destroy Master of Dragon Soldier. "My move," Kaiba says, "so I place one card face-down. Now I'll summon Blade Knight in attack mode! And since I only have one card in my hand, it gains an extra 400 attack points."

"Alright, my move!" Yami says.

"Hold on Yugi, I sacrifice Blade Knight so I can play my Reflect Energy card! Now Master of Dragon Soldier is able to attack directly this turn."

"Dragon Soldier! Attack now!"

"Nice try gentlemen," Dartz says, "but you've failed once again. Orichalcos Deuteros allows me to tribute Gigas so I may destroy your Dragon Soldier, so your attack automatically fails."

"Activate De-Fusion! Now our Dragon Soldier will be split up into Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Black Luster Soldier, thus canceling your attack!"

"I'll play Orichalcos Mirror, so that I can tribute Timeater from my hand to summon Mirror Knight Calling! Now I can summon four Mirror Knights to my side of the field. And with this many monsters, Orichalcos Deuteros, brings me up to 7500 Life Points. And now my Knights will gain the same attack points as their target, so all of you, attack!"

Two of the Knights destroy Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Black Luster Soldier, while the other two attack Yami and Kaiba's Life Points. Both of them are at 3500. "Fine, it's my turn now." Kaiba says, "I activate Card of Demise so I can draw until I have five cards in my hand, but I must discard my entire hand in five turns. Now I activate Silent Doom so I can return Blade Knight back to the field! And then I'll sacrifice him to summon Kaiser Glider! And last, I'll play one card face-down."

Kaiser Glider's effect allows it not to be destroyed by a monster with the same attack points as it, so the Mirror Knights won't work against it. "My move!" Yami says, "I'll place one card face-down and then summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode. That's all."

"Now then," Dartz says, "I believe it's time for my Life Points to go up to 10500 from the Orichalcos."

"Hold on!" Kaiba says, "Your Mirror Knights are only safe if your Mirror Knight Calling is on the field, so I activate Ring of Destruction to destroy it!"

Dartz is down to 10000 Life Points, while Kaiba is at 3000 from Ring of Destruction. The helmets on all of the Mirror Knights begin to crack and they fall to the floor. I'm almost about to fall over myself due to the sight of the Knights. All four have the faces of Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Pegasus. "Dartz, leave them out of this!" I say.

"I don't think so; they've been a part of this game ever since their souls were taken. Now if you destroy my Knights, then you'll be killing your friends. Choose well." Dartz says.

_What are they going to do now? We can't risk any of their souls. _"Dartz, this isn't fair!" Yami says.

"I do suppose not, but when is anything in life ever fair? Nothing. Now where was I? Oh, yes, Mirror Knight Yugi, attack the Pharaoh now."

Yugi goes to raise his sword, but struggles to do so. His hands keep shaking, but he refuses to attack, "What's this? My Mirror Knight refuses to seek revenge? Oh well, that'll change. I'll play a card face-down and end my turn." Dartz says.

"My move." Kaiba says, "First, I play Pot of Greed. Then I'll activate Cost Down, which will lower the level of all monsters in my hand. Now I'll summon Different Dimension Dragon and it can't be destroyed by any monster with 1900 or more attack points. Kaiser Glider, attack the third Knight!"

That's Mai he's going to attack. "Kaiba-!" Yami says.

"Quiet! I'm here to gain back Kaiba Corp. and no cheap hologram is going to change that. So stay out of my way. Kaiser Glider, attack!"

Kaiser Glider attacks and destroys Mai's shield, so one more attack will destroy her. Kaiba then sends Different Dimension Dragon to finish her off. I try not to look at her being destroyed, but I can't help it. Joey then steps in front of her and loses his shield. "Hmph, how noble of Wheeler." Kaiba says, "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn. Yugi, you know what you have to do to win this duel, destroy your geek squad."

Yami draws, "I-I'll have to end my turn." He says.

Kaiba looks like he wants to punch Yami, while Dartz just grins. I'm glad he didn't attack them, but Dartz also has to be defeated somehow. Dartz draws and his Life Points rise up to 12500, "What a pathetic choice. I activate Twin Bow Centaur, now I can choose one monster on your side of the field and one of mine and it will choose one to destroy. So I think I'll choose Kaiser Glider and young Mister Joseph. Now, who will the Centaur attack?" he says. "Oh, and I believe it's chosen Kaiser Glider. Unfortunately, I'll have to end my turn."

Kaiba is down to 600. "Well, I guess it's time for me to finish the job my partner can't." Kaiba says, "Different Dimension Dragon, destroy Wheeler now!"

_Oh no. _Yugi then steps in front of Joey and loses his shield. Now Pegasus is the only one who's protected. Yami draws, "Alright, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Twin Bow Centaur! I'll end my turn." He says.

"Oh well," Dartz says, "I'll summon Orichalcos Malevolence, and now my Life Points will rise to 15500. Now, Malevolence destroy Different Dimension Dragon!"

"Activate trap; Attack Guidance Barrier! Now I can redirect the attack to Big Shield Gardna and give it 600 more defense points!"

"Yes, but my Kyutora will absorb all the damage I would've taken. But now your Gardna is switched into attack mode and my turn is forced to end."

"I'll switch Different Dimension Dragon into defense mode and then set two cards face-down. That ends my turn." Kaiba says, "Yugi, you know what you have to do."

I look at the Mirror Knight and then see that Yugi is shaking slightly, "Y-you have to attack!" he says, "W-we'll be fine… if you don't attack, then you'll lose. There are too many people at stake."

"But Yugi, you'll all die if I attack." Yami says.

I don't want them to lose their souls, but Yugi's right; there are too many people at stake, "I'll switch Big Shield Gardna into defense mode and set two cards face-down. I-I'll end my turn."

I can hear a loud noise coming from the hallway. I look over to see a motorcycle jump out of the hallway and park. Rafael then gets off of it. _But, didn't he, like, die? How did he survive? _Dartz glares at him, "You don't look very happy to see me Dartz." Rafael says.

"What are you doing here?" Dartz asks.

"I'm here to help the Pharaoh. He's the one who helped me escape the Seal with my soul. I'm here to make sure you set everyone else's souls free."

"You really are gullible, Rafael. Do you really think the darkness inside of you is gone? The Pharaoh just tricked you like you think I did. Just look around, every one of these souls, like all humans, posses' darkness within them. It can never be destroyed."

"I've been remind of trust and loyalty, which I was like before you came along! Now stop poisoning my head!"

"I'm merely expanding your mind. You're a human, making you filled with darkness. I'm not different, except that I've been chosen to wield such a power. A power that would help me rebuild civilization, but my task required four souls full of anger and a reason to hate this world to complete it. But I did have to make some fixtures to all of your lives."

"What do you mean?"

"Should I spell it out? Let's start with Alister; his family was killed by the armies of Gozaburo Kaiba. But what he didn't know was that Mister Kaiba didn't do anything, I did it all. Then there's Valon; he grew up in a detention center thanks to me. Then poor Lucas' parents were killed by myself. It just happened that Miss Sabrina lived nearby. And you, Rafael, remember that cruise ship? I suppose you can guess what happened there."

"N-no. It's all your fault. Y-you- YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

The Seal of Orichalcos then forms around Rafael, but he never played it. Guardian Eatos also appears. "Ah yes, the Orichalcos has awakened within him." Dartz says. "Now his soul belongs to me!

Rafael yells in anger and then falls over. I look up to the wall of souls to see Rafael is now up there. Dartz draws, "Now it's time to experience the third level of darkness; Orichalcos Tritos!" a third ring forms around the Seal of Orichalcos and Dartz' Life Points rise to 18500 from the second layer. "Now, Orichalcos Malevolence use your ability to switch Different Dimension Dragon into attack mode. Now wipe out his Life Points!"

"Wrong! I activate my Shrink card!" Kaiba says.

"I believe you've misunderstood. Orichalcos Tritos makes all of your magic and traps useless against me. So, as I was saying, Orichalcos Malevolence attack!"

"Activate trap; Ambush Shield!" Yami says, "I'll sacrifice Big Shield Gardna so Different Dimension Dragon gains enough attack points to overpower Malevolence."

"Kyutora will absorb all the damage!" Dartz says. "And Pharaoh is Kaiba really that important to you? You've just given up your only defense, so now, Mirror Knights, attack him directly!"

Yugi, Joey, and Mai attack him, while Pegasus goes for the final attack. Pegasus goes to attack and stops for a moment and then continues with the attack. Yami is now down to 1500 Life Points. Dartz sets a card and then ends his turn. "My move!" Kaiba says, "So says hello to this; the Fang of Critias! Now I'll reveal Yugi's trap; Mirror Force! Now I can fuse his trap and my dragon together to form my Mirror Force Dragon! Mirror Force Dragon, attack the Pegasus Knight!" Pegasus' shield is destroyed, but he's not destroyed, "And now my dragon will absorb the blast reflected back and will blast away every one of your monsters!"

"Don't do it!" Yami says.

"Save it, I'm not as gullible as the rest of you! These are obviously holograms with familiar faces on them. Mirror Force Dragon, destroy them all!"

_I'm not sure if their souls will survive. It's a really unpredictable move. _I look at all of the Mirror Knights to see them smiling at Kaiba. _Are they happy that they're winning? _We watch as all four of them are destroyed, including Dartz' Kyutora. I can still sense their souls though. I look up at the wall of souls to see them still up there. _Their still under the control of Dartz, but at least they're okay. _

"But even though my Kyutora was destroyed, it allows me to summon my Orichalcos Shunoros, Dexia, and Aristeros!" Dartz says, "Shunoros has the same amount of attack points as all of the damage Kyutora absorbed, so that adds up to 20000! Dexia, has 300 more attack points than any monster it battles, and Aristeros will redirect every attack back at you with an additional 300 points! Now I'll activate the trap Martyr Curse! This forces Mirror Force Dragon and Shunoros to do battle with each other and cancels any special abilities. Now I believe you know what will happen next."

Kaiba will lose. Kaiba's Life Points drop to 0 and he's on the verge of falling over. "A-activate trap." He says, "Wish of Final Effort will raise Yugi's L-Life Points to 4300. D-don't screw this up, I've fought too h-hard."

Kaiba falls over, but Yami catches him, "Kaiba? Kaiba!" he says.

Mokuba runs up to the Seal, but is cut off by the barrier, "Seto! Seto! Get up!" he says.

I pull Mokuba back, "It's too late. He's already been taken." I say. I look up at the wall to see him added on there.

Dartz raises one of his fingers, "Hm, tell you what. Since I already have his soul, I'll let you keep the body." He says. Kaiba's body begins to float in the air, and then flies backward out of the Seal.

Mokuba runs up to him, "Please Seto, open your eyes!" he sobs.

The temple begins to shake and small rocks fall from the ceiling, "Do you hear that? Thanks to Mister Kaiba's offering, the Great Leviathan will soon rise once more!" Dartz says.

"Give me back my brother before I force you too!" Mokuba yells.

"SILENCE!" a white eye forms behind Dartz and then sends a blast toward us. Tea, Tristan, Mokuba and I fall over. I feel something leave me, but I don't know what. _"Sabrina? Are you there?" I say._

There's no answer and I don't feel her presence. _No. Dartz couldn't have taken her. But then, why am I still here? _I look up to see everyone else is unconscious, "Are you guys alright?!" Yami yells.

"N-no. Sabrina, everyone's, souls are gone." I say.

I have to be strong right now though. Yami needs me here and I can't mourn Sabrina or the others right now. "Not to worry though, both of your souls will be captured soon enough." Dartz says, "But, before your demise, I think I'd be best you know that the three of us have actually met before, 5000 years ago in fact. I never thought the Great Leviathan would come back until I met the Pharaoh though. Allow me to show you."

A bright light appears behind him and then I look down to see us floating above a city. "Welcome to the Palace of the Pharaoh!" Dartz says.

There's a vision below of Slifer the Sky Dragon chasing something, along with Yami on horseback. _Could this really have happened in the past? _I don't see a Egyptian version of myself, but that's beside the point. "Once I had seen the power of the Shadow Games, I knew I could resurrect the Great Leviathan." Dartz says, "I just required both of your life energy, but then wasn't the right time to collect, so I waited."

"But why didn't you confront us?" Yami says.

"There was another man already wreaking havoc on earth, and he would've gotten in my way. But after 5000 long years, a little boy and girl unlocked the Shadow Games once again, so I knew the time was right. The Shadow Games are an evil force and the Pharaoh used these powers for his own selfish desires!"

"You're lying!" I say, "Yami isn't evil or selfish!"

"The way you defend him makes you just as evil. You two summoned these monsters for selfish purposes and destroyed Egypt! I saw the entire thing!"

We're then returned to the temple. Shunoros' attack points drop to 17200 because of its effect. _How will Yami win alone? I doubt that Dartz will let me take over, so he's got to do everything himself. _

~Sabrina~

I open my eyes to find myself sitting in a small bubble. I know that Dartz took control of my soul, but I don't remember how. I then see multiple bubbles floating around, all containing people. They all float toward one point, which I see the giant eye of the Great Leviathan absorbing each one. "What kind of freaky dream is this!?" someone yells.

I look over to see Joey having a spazz attack, "Joey?" I say.

He looks over at me, "Ah great, now I'm seeing people."

"Are you alright? Where are we?"

"Eh, I'm fine. And it beats me where we are."

"Guys? Is that you?" I look above me to see Yugi perfectly fine in his own bubble.

"Yugi! We've been worried sick about you!" I say.

"Yeah, well, I'm fine. And my guess is that we're being fed to the Great Leviathan."

"What was your first clue?"

"Pegasus?"

"The one and only. And we could get out of this mess only if the Pharaoh is able to defeat Dartz."

"Yeah, but, how is he gonna do that? Rich Boy is over here and he's all alone." Joey says.

"Not completely. Ari is still there helping him out." I say, "Besides, we're with him in spirit."

"But he can't beat him alone!"

"Wrong." Pegasus says, "The card I gave him should help. If he can draw it, then he'll win."

"Seriously?"

"What is the card?" I ask.

"During one of my journeys to Egypt, while I was working on Duel Monsters, I was researching the Shadow Games and the mystical creatures used with it. While I was working, I discovered carvings of four beasts that guarded another realm where the monsters lived; their names were Timaeus, Hermos, Critias, and Ion. But these beasts were created with a dark secret, a secret that I created a card to unlock it."

"What's the secret?" Yugi says.

"There was no evidence of those dragons ever existing. I spent endless months trying to find the answer why, but nothing came up. It soon dawned on me; what if these dragons weren't dragons, but humans?"

"But how is that possible?" I say.

"During the battle of Atlantis, Dartz was able to transform four knights into dragons to weaken their powers. And if the Pharaoh can return them to that form, then his victory will be sealed."

~Ari~

"I activate Pot of Greed!" Yami says, "Now I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in defense mode! Then I'll place one card face-down and end my turn."

Dartz' Life Points go up to 20000 now, "Dexia, destroy his Celtic Guardian!"

"Activate Soul Shield! Now I can drop my Life Points to 2150 in order to negate the destruction of my monster."Shunoros' effect drops its attack to 15700.

"Well, what was the point in that? Your friends are gone and you're losing? You're wasting your time." Dartz says.

"Don't listen to him, Yami!" I say, "You're not alone, I'm still here."

"But wouldn't you prefer to stay by your friends as they're being offered to the Great Beast? Your true destiny is to do so." Dartz says.

"I'm still here Yami! You're not going to be alone!" I say.

"Yes, but for how long?" Yami says, "There's nothing else I can do. I must surrender my soul."

"You'll be surrendering mine too!"

"I don't want to see that happen, but at least we'll be with our friends." Yami places his hand over his Duel Disk, meaning surrender.

"You coward!"

"I-I must."

The Seal of Orichalcos shrinks as it goes to take his soul. I can feel tears welling up inside me, but mostly out of anger. The Seal forms around him and it's about to take his soul. _How could he do this? _A golden light then comes from the Millennium Puzzle and then circles him and returns the Seal to its normal size. "What!? You should have lost the duel!" Dartz says.

"You've forced me to look deep within myself, hoping to only find darkness, but instead, I've found light. I'm sorry Ari, you were right."

I smile now that he's come to his senses, "Just finish him." I say.

He nods and then draws his next card, "I've drawn the secret to the Legendary Dragons; the Legend of Heart!"

My deck begins to glow and I draw the Wing of Ion from it. I begin to stop thinking for a moment and end up throwing it to Yami. Somehow, it goes through the Orichalcos. "Now I can give up 1000 Life Points and remove Obnoxious Celtic Guardian from the field to summon the four Legendary Knights!" Yami says.

All four dragons appear on the field and then glow and transform into knights. Timeaus wears green armor with white accents and has a slash across his right eye. Hermos wears red armor with purple accents. Critias wears blue armor with silver accents. While Ion wears silver armor with violet accents and has a slash across the back. All of them have black capes and draw their swords, "In the name of Atlantis, we have been reborn!" they say.

"Impossible! I thought I took care of you all!"

All four of them use their swords and aim for the Orichalcos, destroying the Seal, "Your dark magic is powerless against us!" Timeaus says.

"Now my Knights, attack Aristeros!" Yami says.

Aristeros still isn't destroyed via its effect and Shunoros' attack power drops to 5900, while Yami's Life Points drop to 250 due to Aristeros being stronger. Dartz draws, "Shunoros, attack Critias now!" he says.

"Wrong! Using Critias' special ability, I can use the Mirror Force in my Graveyard and activate it now!"

Dartz' Life Points drop to 14100 and all of his monsters are destroyed, "Bravo Pharaoh, but did I forget to mention that Shunoros has a special ability as well? It allows me to summon my Divine Serpent Geh! And now I give up every one of my Life Points and discard every card in my hand."

"But that means you lose."

"Not quite. As long as Divine Serpent Geh is on the field, I won't lose. Once its destroyed, I lose. But that won't happen because it has infinite attack strength!"

"I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Very well, first I'll discard ten cards from my deck so my serpent can attack. Now, attack Timaeus!"

Timaeus is blasted away and Yami's Life Points drop to 0. _Oh no. What now? _"Now your soul is mine!" Dartz says.

"Not so fast! Activate Relay Soul! Now I can stay in the game by playing Dark Magician Girl from my hand and once she's destroyed, I lose."

"Not matter, I activate Impact Revive! Now I can summon Timaeus back to your side of the field."

"But why?"

"With Impact Revive, I can attack once again. I'll send ten cards from my deck to the Graveyard. Divine Serpent Geh, destroy Dark Magician Girl!"

"Hermos, use your special ability to absorb the power of my Obnoxius Celtic Guardian in my Graveyard and block the attack! Now Critias, attack his Divine Serpent!"

"How pathetic. Your monsters will be destroyed the moment they touch my beast."

"Are you sure? Critias, absorb the power of Attack Guidance Barrier, and transfer your attack to Hermos! And now Hermos will activate his special ability, by removing my three Magnet Warriors from my deck he get triple the attack points and send the attack right back! Now their strength will transfer back and forth until it reaches infinity!"

"Impossible!"

"Now I'll fuse together Legendary Knight Ion and Dark Magician Girl to form Mythical Knight Ion! Then I'll fuse together my remaining Knights to form the Knight of Destiny! Now my Knights, wipe out his Divine Serpent!"

"I-it can't be! I will not lose!"

**Long wait, I know, but I went up north, then school started today and I'm rushing to get this done. I plan to finish this season by Thursday, but I'm not sure how that will go. I just hope it's not too long of a wait. I made up the mythical knight thing just because I thought Ion deserved to do something, kind of sloppy, I know.** **And oh god I just realized how long this was.**


	17. Return of Atlantis

~Ari~

"You've lost this duel Dartz," Yami says, "And now you must set my friends free."

Dartz stands there shocked and angry. A green vortex then appears behind him and then a grey serpent drags him into the portal and it disappears. _What was that? _The four Legendary Knights then defuse and lift their hands upward, "With the power of Atlantis, we release the Chosen Duelists from their captivity!" Timaeus says.

A blue portal appears and then the souls of Yugi, Sabrina, Joey, and Kaiba are seen coming out of it. They form into white balls of light and then enter our bodies.

~Sabrina~

_"It's good to have you back, Sabrina." Ari says._

_"It's good to be back." I say._

I look over at Yugi to see that he's here too, "Yugi!" I say. I run up and hug him, taking him a little off guard.

"Hey, come on now, you just saw me." He says.

We look around to see that Kaiba, Mokuba, Tea, and Tristan are now all awake also. "Ah yeah, where's my best friend!" we look down the hallway to see Joey rushing toward us and then hugging Yugi's head.

"It's good to see you too, Joey." Yugi says.

"I guess this means everyone was set free!" Tea says.

"Not exactly, Tea." I say, "Rafael is still unconscious. And the walls, they still have carvings of people's souls on them."

"Mister Kaiba!" we all turn around to see Roland running toward us, "You must come outside this instant!"

Joey and Tristan grab Rafael's body and we make our way out of the temple. Once we're outside, we see a green array of light appear out of the ocean, "What is dat thing?" Joey asks.

"No way…" I say.

"Atlantis." Yugi finishes.

The city rises from the ocean and looks as advanced as people claim it was, even after all these years of sinking to the ocean. The city stretches for miles in a circle and now it hovers at least four hundred feet above the top of the waves of the ocean. "I guess this means that Dartz is still alive. And he won't give up until we're defeated." Yugi says.

"Let's just hope he's alone right now." I say.

"I don't know what that is, but I'm going up there." Kaiba says.

"Great, you can tell us when you get back." Tristan says.

"No, I'll go too." Yugi says.

"That means I'm coming too." I say.

"And you guys can't forget about me!" Joey says.

"Hold on!" Tea says, "You guys just got back, and now you want to risk yourselves again?"

"We'll be fine. There are people out there counting on us and we can't abandon them." Yugi says.

"You're right…"

"Mister Kaiba!" Roland says, "More bad news, there's a massive hurricane heading straight for the east coast of America and it will be there in less than an hour."

"Then there's no time to lose!" Joey says.

"Come on dweebs; let's just get this over with." Kaiba says walking back inside the temple.

Yugi, Joey, and I then follow him back inside. We reach the main room where most of the serpent heads are, along with the three at the top. The Puzzle ad Pendant begins to glow and I think that Ari wants to take over, but instead I think its reacting to something. "What do you think they sense?" I ask.

"Hold on." Yugi says heading up to the three snake heads on the altar, "No way! It's all three of the Egyptian God cards!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" he picks them up and then places them in his deck.

We then head to the room we were just in where all the souls were kept. The walls are now completely empty, probably because the Great Leviathan is using them. The blue portal is still floating in the middle of the room, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You guys may need these." Yugi says holding out Hermos and Critias.

"Ah yeah, we're back in business!" Joey says.

"Now we just need to find Dartz." Kaiba says.

"I have a feeling that portal will lead us to him. We've got no other leads." I say.

Everyone else nods and we begin to walk through the portal. We exit in Atlantis where the city looks rather dumpy but still quite historical. "Where do you think Dartz is?" Joey says.

"I have a hunch." Kaiba says.

We look to where Kaiba is staring to see a large stone gate with snakes on it leading to some sort of castle, "Yeah, good hunch." I say.

"This is it." Yugi says.

~Ari~

"Let's go!" Yami says.

We push the gates open and begin running through the castle. We reach one room where the array of green light is supposedly coming from. In the middle of the room, is a small stone gazebo that has the light coming out of it, "Hey isn't that Dartz under there?" Joey says.

I look at to see someone standing under the gazebo, "Only one way to find out." I say.

We reach the gazebo to find Dartz there. But he's sitting on a throne and it's made of ice, along with his body. "What is this?" Yami says.

"Anyone else creeped out about this?" Joey says.

Yami walks up to the ice Dartz and goes to touch his hand. As he does so, the entire display turns into small particles and drifts in the distance, "Dartz must've been able to leave his body. But then, where's the real one?" Yami says.

"Please, it's obviously just a trick." Kaiba says.

"Must that be your answer to everything Kaiba? You really must expand your mind more."

"Where are you Dartz?" Yami says.

"Right here, waiting for the Great Leviathan to awaken." Dartz says. We look up at the sky to see Dartz' face up in the sky.

"Hold on, you said that you had to capture our souls in order to awaken it!" I say.

"Yes, I suppose I did. But I've substituted yours for an equally powerful soul; mine!"

The green light then turns from the sky into the ocean. The ground begins to shake and then a large serpent, ever bigger than Atlantis, comes from the ocean. It's a purpleish color with yellow eyes. It coils its tail around the city, making it shake more, "No way! That thing is huge!" Joey says.

"Wait what's that on its head?" I say.

Sitting atop its head is a green version of Dartz with his eyes glowing yellow, "Yes, he must've merged with the Great Leviathan!" Yami says.

"Yes, nothing gets past you Pharaoh." Dartz voice echoes.

"I don't care what that thing has on its head!" Kaiba says, "But I'm going to take it down!"

We all get our Duel Disks at the ready, "I summon Dark Magician, Summoned Skull, and Kuriboh!" Yami says.

"I'm going to kick it with Flameswordman, Jinzo, and Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey says.

"Go, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Gadget Soldier, and Vorse Raider!" Kaiba says

"Come forth, Divine Queen, Dark Elf, and Magician's Valkria!" I say.

"Now Timeaus-!"

"Critias-!"

"Ion-!"

"And Hermos! Come forth!"

"Now I play Legend of Heart!" Yami says, "Show us your true form!"

All four dragons then revert to their Legendary Knight forms. "Now, our beasts, attack!" the four of us say.

All of our monsters send a full-force attack on the Great Leviathan, leaving a large plume of smoke surrounding it. Once it clears, the Great Leviathan looks unharmed. Its tail then releases from Atlantis and the beast floats in midair, "Is that the best you can really do?" Dartz says, "Now do you realize the force you're dealing with?"

"Timaeus, use the power of Multiply! Attack with the force of ten thousand Knights!" Yami says.

Timaeus hits the Great Leviathan with its swords, which seriously weakens it, but yet, it still stands, "How can it withstand an attack like that? It almost looks unharmed!" I say.

The Great Leviathan then lets out a loud roar, which sends a powerful wind to us. It then begins to charge up an attack it its mouth, "If that attack hits, then we'll be dead!" Joey says.

"Timaeus, absorb the power of Big Shield Gardna!" Yami says, "Full Body Shield!"

Timaeus goes to block the attack, but it's too strong. In a blast of light, the attack destroys all of our monsters, other than our Knights. "That thing is gearing up for another attack, and I don't think we'll survive this one!" Joey says.

A large array of light then emits into the sky. At first, I think it's from the Great Leviathan, but Yami says otherwise, "It's just like that night, when the gateway first opened."

**I'm going to release the next (and possibly final) chapter of the season probably later on today. And even in school, I keep getting really anxious to write these chapters, but I had to hold it off for today. I ended it there because the episode ended there and I didn't want this thing to get too long. So again, hopefully you guys can read the next one by tonight. **


	18. Taming the Beast

~Ari~

We look up at the sky to see a bunch of Duel Monsters starting to appear. I then spot Dark Magician Girl alongside them, "Monsters unite! We must help the humans to defeat the Great Beast! Attack!" she says.

The Duel Monsters then begin attacking the Great Leviathan, which turns its attention to them, not us. "Hey dorks. I think their trying to buy us some time." Kaiba says.

"For what?"Joey says.

"What do you think genius?"

"Oh, monsters, right. I summon Gearfried, Rocket Warrior, and Gilford the Lightning!"

"I play XYZ Dragon Cannon, Blade Knight, and Kaiser Sea Horse!"

"I'll summon Luster Dragon, Fairy Witch, and Curse of Dragon!" I say.

"So I'll add Black Luster Soldier, Buster Blader, and Valkyrion!" Yami says.

Our monsters go and attack the Great Beast and they seem to be doing pretty well, until it launches another attack at our monsters, which destroy all of them once again. "Anyone have a Plan B?" I ask.

"But we've still got our Knights, right?" Joey says.

The Great Leviathan then charges up another attack, this time aiming for our Knights. The bright light hits and it blows our Knights away. "I guess not." Joey says.

"So much for your last-line of defense!" Dartz says.

The Great Leviathan then sends tentacle-like extensions toward us. "Ari, look out!" Yami yells.

I look over and see one of them forms around me. I try and rip it off, but my arms then get stuck into it. Yami rushes up to help me, but another soon attaches to him and then Joey and Kaiba. "What is this stuff?" I say.

"THIS IS GROSS!" Joey yells.

The tentacles then pull us into the air and make us stick to the Great Leviathan. "Your resistance is futile!" Dartz says, "Soon you all will become one with the Great Beast! But don't take it from me, take it from them!"

"Who's them?" Yami says.

The voices of Rafael, Lucas, Mai, Alister, and Valon then circle around us. We can see visions of them inside the Great Leviathan and they look unconscious. _"Help us…" _they say.

"No, Dartz has all of them. What are we gonna do?" Joey says.

"Well, I don't plan on leaving without a fight!" Kaiba says.

The more we try to resist, the more we get sucked in. The only things visible of us now are our heads and a few spots that haven't been covered yet. The tentacles from begin to head around our necks, pulling us in more, "We're not gonna give up!" Joey says.

"I think it's a little late for that, Joey!" I say.

Moments later, Joey and Kaiba are no longer visible and Yami and I are sinking quickly. "Hold on, Ari!" Yami says.

"I-I can't! I can't use my arms and I'm sinking too quickly! It's up to you now Yami." I say as my head gets submerged.

I open my eyes a bit to see that I'm surrounded by Joey, Kaiba and the others that have been captured. It's really dark, but I can still see them. I look around, but I don't see Yami here. _He must still be fighting. _I then hear his voice surrounding us, "Everyone, listen to me!" he says, "Dartz claims that the power of darkness will overcome us, but there's something inside us that will prevent this from happening. Whatever this force may be, we can't give up on it. If you just believe in this existence, then we can conquer this darkness with the light inside us."

I try to gather up as much strength as I have left and send it to Yami. I then feel myself begin released from the Great Leviathan. I look at Joey and Kaiba to see that they're also being released. My body then goes right through the Great Leviathan and Joey, Kaiba, and I are now floating in midair. We're then set down back on the ground, along with Yami, "Thank goodness your all alright." He says hugging me.

"But how did ya get us outa there?" Joey asks.

"By summoning the three Egyptian Gods."

I look up to see yellow, red, and blue lights coming from above the clouds and the three Egyptian Gods appear. In size, the Great Leviathan is still four times bigger, but in strength, I'm not sure. The Great Leviathan flees into the clouds and the Egyptian Gods follow him. "The Egyptian Gods may need my help." Yami says.

Yami then changes into Yugi and we watch as Yami's spirit flies off toward the fight. "Good luck." I say.

We can still here the roars of the Great Beast and the Egyptian Gods even when they're up in the clouds. Large bursts of energy then come through the clouds, "That Leviathan ain't gotta chance!" Joey says.

"It won't come easy." I say.

"You can do this Pharaoh!" Yugi says.

A moment later, a large burst of white light then comes through the clouds and I can sense that the beasts have collided. The Great Leviathan then falls from the clouds, "I guess the Gods were able to overpower it." Kaiba says.

"Told ya! Now everyone's souls are free!" Joey says.

We watch as the Great Leviathan hits the ocean and white orbs of light emerge from it. The sky brightens and the sun is once again visible. Yami then takes over Yugi's body once more and Atlantis begins to shake, "I think Atlantis is going down!" I say.

"Then why are we standing here; move it!" Kaiba says.

The four of us run through the city as the buildings begin to collapse. We reach the middle of the city where we came in, "Look! The portal is still there!" Yami says.

Joey and Kaiba run through it and I'm about to, but then I see Yami stop, "What are you doing? We have to go!" I say.

"Don't you sense that?" he says.

I then look over Yami's shoulder to see someone standing behind him, "No, but I see it."

Yami turns around, "Dartz!"

He looks injured, but he's not down, "I'm afraid I'm not ready to say goodbye." He says.

His body is then surrounded by a dark aura and a serpent comes out from behind him, but it's smaller than the Great Leviathan, "Timaeus, come forth!" Yami says.

Timaeus then appears in his Knight form and attacks the serpent, but misses. The serpent then hits Timaeus with its tail, and he looks like he's about to be cut in half, "Timaeus, return to me now!" Yami says.

Timaeus then goes back inside Yami's deck, "So do you wish to give up Pharaoh?" Dartz says.

"Never!"

"Don't you understand that my Great Serpent is immune to any attacks? The Great Serpent is the true form of the Great Leviathan and it feeds off the hatred of man. So long as man is on this earth, it will never be destroyed!"

"Ari, get out of here now! I'll face these two on my own!" Yami says.

"You can't face a creature like that alone! I'm not going to leave you!" I say.

"Just go through the portal and get out of here!"

"Even if she stayed, it wouldn't make this fight any different!" Dartz says.

"Well, if you want to get to her, then you'll have to go through me!" Yami says.

"If you insist…" the Great Serpent then opens its mouth and swallows Yami whole.

"YAMI, NO!" I shout.

The Great Serpent then turns into a tornado and surrounds Yami like a vortex. "Now Great Serpent, kill the Pharaoh once and for all!" Dartz says.

"Let him go Dartz!" I shout.

"No, stay back!" Yami says, "This is my fight, I have to finish this on my own!"

He then yells in pain from the vortex. The Great Serpent then watches Yami, but it looks weaker. Right now, it has a smoke-like body with glowing yellow eyes. I choose to follow Yami's wishes and let him face the Great Serpent alone. I only hope that he's able to do it, "Y-you'll never kill me Dartz!" Yami says, "Thanks to the memories I've built with my friends, I've created a container of light within my heart! And using this container, I banish this beast and the darkness away!"

The Great Serpent tries to resist, but it grows smaller and then gets absorbed in a bright light coming from Yami. The sky begins to brighten once again and the vortex disappears. Yami still stands, looking unharmed, but now he begins to fall over. I catch him and help him to stand up again, "Are you alright?" I ask.

He smirks, "I'm fine. The Great Leviathan… is gone." He says.

I look up and see that Dartz is lying on the ground, "But what about him?"

Dartz looks up and his eyes are the same color this time and I can sense a lighter presence coming from him. A bright orb of light appears next to us and then Ironheart, Chris, and Sky appear, wearing their royal Atlantis clothing. Dartz looks up, "Father! Chris!" he says.

"Daddy, your back!" Chris says.

_Dartz is her father? _"At long last, the Orichalcos is gone, and we have the Pharaoh to thank." Ironheart says.

Dartz then looks over at us and smiles. "I knew it Dartz. All along, you were a noble ruler." Yami says.

"Yes, and now you must leave." Ironheart says, "Go back through the portal and go back to your world."

"But what about you guys?" I ask.

"We'll finally be able to rest our souls after many long centuries. Now, go."

"Right." Yami says.

I help Yami walk over to the portal and we pass through it. We arrive again in the soul room, which again, the walls are blank. The portal then disappears behind us. There's a loud rumbling noise coming from the hallway, "What is that?" I ask.

"I'm not sure." Yami says.

Out of the hallway, then comes a huge wave of water, "The temple must be sinking!"

Yami grabs my arm and pulls me out of the way. We're now in the back of the room, watching it flood, "We're not going to die Ari, I promise you that." Yami says.

"I trust you, but how are we going to escape? There's too much water around here and even if we swim out, we won't be able to breathe!"

The water keeps rushing in and now it almost submerges us. Yami then pulls me close to him so I'm leaning against his chest, "Then we'll have to hope for the best. Just know that I love you, Ari."

"I know, I love you too."

I take a large breath as the water then reaches over our heads.

~.~.~

I open my eyes again and feel sand against my face. I look up to see someone kneeling over me, "Y-Yami?" I say.

He then looks at me as I get into a sitting position, "Ari! You're alright!" he says kissing me.

"Yeah, but where are we?"

"On some kind of shore. Someone must've taken us here because I doubt we were capable of getting out of the temple ourselves."

The same array of light then appears in the sky and then the four Legendary Knights and Dark Magician Girl appear by us. "The five of us are forever in your debt." Dark Magician Girl says, "Not only have you saved your world, but you've saved ours as well."

"Yes, thank you." Timaeus says.

"We shall never forget you." Ion says.

"For as long as time itself." Critias says.

"Farewell, heroes." Hermos says.

"Yes, but we must thank you four too." Yami says, "Even in times of struggle, you refused to give up."

"Thank you." They all say as they fly off.

Dark Magician Girl then looks back at us, "Our paths will cross again. If you ever need me, you know where I'll be; right in your deck!"

She then flies off with the rest of the Knights and the array of lights disappears. The two of us grab our Legendary Dragon cards from our decks and watch them disappear into golden particles. I look up and then see a Kaiba Corp helicopter flying off, "Wait, is that them?" I ask.

"It looks to be so." Yami says.

The helicopter then goes to land by us and the gang is reunited. _Dartz may be gone, but there's one last step to take; Yami and I must find our memories._

**I'm not going to start Season 5 until I actually get an outfit done for Sabrina (actually I need two, one for the KC thing and the other for Egypt) so there you go. And at the moment, I've got nothing. Plus, I also want to finish the rewrite to 'a servant, priestess, or more?' but I only have five more chapters to go, so that won't take long. So I look forward to seeing everyone once that's done in the final installment!**


End file.
